


Three Tests, How Far Will You Go?

by BleachFox



Category: Bleach
Genre: Crime, Drama, M/M, Murder, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7878124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleachFox/pseuds/BleachFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a serial killer returns to Karakura and Ichigo's life is put in danger, how far is Grimmjow willing to go to save him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

“This is the third time this month Ichigo, care to explain yourself?” Grimmjow sighed, throwing a file down on the table in front of the orange haired teen. Sitting down opposite him, he rubbed his face before looking at Ichigo warily.

Ichigo Kurosaki, a usually law abiding citizen had been in a string of trouble lately. He was sat on the other side of the table from Grimmjow, wearing his usual frown and avoiding the older man’s gaze. His orange hair had always been a magnet for trouble, but the teen had usually managed to stay relatively trouble-free, until recently.

Grimmjow sighed again, running hand through his own bright hair, his blue instead of orange. “Ichigo come on. I’ve known you most of your life, what’s going on?”

“You should know.” He muttered, finally looking at Grimmjow. “Things change and you don’t know me anymore.”

“Yeah I can see that.” Grimmjow leaned forward, opening the file and started flicking through it. “Breaking and entering, trespassing, grand theft auto... I meant the list goes on.” Closing it again, he folded his hands under his chin, looking at Ichigo intently. “I can’t keep protecting you.”

“Maybe I don’t want your protection. You’re not a cop anymore _detective_.” Ichigo scoffed.

It was true, he had been promoted a year ago. But he had spent the past six months of them chasing around after Ichigo trying to protect him pretty much from himself. “I used to know you.” He murmured quietly and Ichigo looked away again. “You wanted to be a doctor, what changed? How does breaking the law like this help anyone?”

“That was before.”

“Before what?”

There was a long pause and then Ichigo shook himself, standing up abruptly. “Are you charging me with something?” Grimmjow shook his head. “Then if you’ll excuse me, I’ll be going.”

He made for the door but Grimmjow grabbed his arm to stop him. “Before what?” He asked, turning Ichigo around when he refused to answer. “Before what?” He asked again more firmly.

“Before you kissed me, fucked me, said it was a big mistake and promptly refused to look me in the eye since.” Ichigo hissed, wrenching his arm free whilst glaring at Grimmjow. “Do you have any idea how that made me feel? How it still makes me feel?”

Grimmjow hesitated before speaking slowly, weighing out each word carefully. “I’m ten years older than you. You were sixteen Ichigo and it was wrong.”

“Why? I was old enough.” He looked down at their feet, not speaking for a long moment. “I’m nineteen now, does that change anything?”

“Doesn’t change the fact I’m still ten years older. I’m too old for you Ichigo.”

“What if I don’t care?”

“Well you should.”

“I don’t care!” Ichigo said again sharply. Looking up quickly he grabbed Grimmjow’s face, stepping closer to him to kiss him firmly. After a moment he let go, pulling away. When neither of them said anything he snorted. “I’ll stop getting into trouble, you won’t see me again.”

He left without another word, leaving Grimmjow to only sigh heavily and rub his face again. Walking to the table he collected the file together again and closed it. Looking at Ichigo’s name inscribed on the top of it. Was it really his fault that Ichigo was acting out like this? Because he told the teen what happened between them was a mistake?

Sitting down again Grimmjow closed his eyes, covering his face with his hands. “I am too old.” He muttered to himself firmly. It didn’t matter how he felt about Ichigo, how good it felt to kiss him. He was friends with Ichigo’s father, he had babysat Ichigo before for Christ’s sake. There could never be anything between them, despite what they both apparently felt.

Moving his hands Grimmjow opened the file again and looked at the photo on the front page. Reaching out he traced a finger over Ichigo’s face. It had been three years but he still remembered every curve of Ichigo’s body, every touch and every sound.

His thoughts were interrupted rather suddenly when the door opened and his partner walked in. Nnoitra Gilga was a tall lanky man who was often seen sporting a wide smile even when the situation was grim. “So, ginger managed to get away again huh?” He asked casually, leaning against the doorframe and he rose an eyebrow at Grimmjow questioningly.

“What does it matter?”

“It matters because one day you won’t be able to help him. Why do you even care about the Kurosaki kid? I know you’re friends with Isshin and all but even you can’t protect him forever.” Nnoitra sighed, moving to stand next to Grimmjow.

“There’s been another one.”

Grimmjow nodded and stood, following Nnoitra from the room. Half an hour later they were at an underpass staring at the body of a young woman. Grimmjow sighed and crouched down next to her, looking up at Nnoitra with a frown. “This is the second one in three months, he’s been busy.”

“Which means more work for us, great.” Nnoitra crouched down next to him and turned a flashlight on, turning the beam over the woman. “Same as the others?”

“Yep, married.” The ring glinted as the beam of light flashed over her hand. “We better find the husband.”

“If he’s still alive, half the time they aren’t.”

“Let’s get her identified first, then we can find him.” Grimmjow stood and they left as the response team took over. The drive back was quiet, Grimmjow too lost in his own thoughts to talk.

They had been chasing this serial killer for years now. Once, a long time ago they had been close to capturing them but the plan failed and they escaped. Since then there had been no cases, no murders, up until last year when they found a new body. Since then more and more kept appearing, in more frequency. The only thing any of them had in common was that they were all married.

From what they could tell it was a test of some kind. This murderer kidnapped someone, forcing their spouse into a series of tests. These however almost ended up with both of them ending up dead, once or twice they had found someone who had survived, but what they could decipher form these people was barely nothing due to their distress.

“Another dead woman, another dead husband.” Nnoitra muttered, waking Grimmjow from his thoughts as they reached the police department.

“We don’t know that yet.”

“Yet.” He repeated, eyeing Grimmjow warily as he got out of the car. “You know, it’s a good thing neither of us are married. I’d bet anything we’d be next on the target list.”

For a fleeting moment Grimmjow imagined Ichigo lying on the underpass and felt a cold breeze lift the hairs on his arms, even though the night was warm. “Well aren’t we lucky. Let’s just catch this guy before someone else ends up dead.”

“Let’s just wait until we find the husband, then we can talk about dead people.”

“Right, but that’s for tomorrow.” Grimmjow fished his keys out of his pocket, heading towards his own car. “See you tomorrow Nnoi.” The man waved in goodbye and Grimmjow left.

Halfway home he saw that image again of Ichigo lying dead and tightened his grip on the wheel. A moment’s hesitation and he turned the car around, heading out of the city again. Pulling up outside the Kurosaki household he sat in the car for a long time, working up the courage to go knock on the door. After ten minutes he finally got out of the car and approached the house and a deep breath later knocked on the door.

It was Ichigo who answered and the teen looked surprised to see him. “Grimmjow?” He asked, frowning after a moment. “What do you want?”

“Is your dad home?”

“No.” He replied shortly, going to close the door.

Grimmjow stuck his foot in the way, wincing as the door hit it but didn’t move. “Ichigo I came to talk to you.” Ichigo stopped, raising an eyebrow questioningly. “Look what I said earlier… it wasn’t the whole truth.”

“And what is ‘the whole truth’?” He asked, yanking the door open fully. “That you don’t feel the same way? Because don’t worry, I figured that out on my own.” Again he tried to shut the door but Grimmjow’s foot stopped it again. “Move your foot or I will break it.”

“Threatening an officer huh? That’s grounds for arrest.”

“So arrest me.”

“Not today. Or at least not tonight.” Pushing the door open he stepped inside and Ichigo stumbled back slightly. “What I wanted to say was that yes I’m too old for you, far too old.”

“This doesn’t sound any different than earlier.”

“Let me finish.” He pressed a finger to Ichigo’s lips and the teen fell silent, even if his frown deepened. “I’m too old… but that doesn’t stop me loving you.”

“I don’t care about the age gap.”

“You should.”

“But I don’t.” Ichigo stepped closer and smiled suddenly. It wasn’t very often he smiled anymore and Grimmjow had to admit, it was a striking effect and he found himself smiling back. “Neither should you.”

“It’s not that easy.”

“Why not?”

Grimmjow scoffed and looked around the room, his eyes landing on a family portrait. “Your family for one. Your dad is my friend Ichigo, he won’t understand, neither will your sisters.” He grabbed Ichigo’s shoulders. “Do you remember that I used to babysit you when you were six?”

“So?”

“So I was sixteen! Doesn’t that seem even slightly odd to you?” Ichigo shook his head and Grimmjow groaned. “You are impossible, blinded even by what you think is love.”

“What I _think_?” Ichigo asked sharply, pushing away and his scowl was back. “Don’t talk to me like I’m some naive child! I know how I feel and I’m not blinded!” He pushed Grimmjow again, making the man stumble. “Just get out. You shouldn’t have come. I was better off not knowing how you felt.” Turning way, he ran a hand through his hair and sighed. “Just go would you?”

Ichigo started for the stairs but Grimmjow grabbed his hand to stop him. “Do you know where I went after you left? I got a call out and we found a dead woman, another dead woman. And do you know what I saw when we left? I saw you, you in her place and I can’t stand that.”

“I’m not going to die if that’s what you mean.”

“I know that.” Ichigo turned to look at him again and Grimmjow smiled, brushing his hair away from his face, his hand lingering on Ichigo’s face. “I love you, I do. And I’m sorry about the way I’ve treated you. But you deserve better than me, someone your own age.”

“And if I don’t want that?”

“Then we’ve got the consequences to deal with. Your family for one, the backlash. I’ll probably lose my job. I know I shouldn’t do this but I can’t help how I feel anymore.”

“Why?” Ichigo interrupted suddenly and he was smiling again, a light rekindled in his eyes that had been long gone for almost three years now. “It’s not illegal.”

“No but it’s definitely frowned upon.”

“Then… let’s keep it a secret.” Turning his head Ichigo smiled against Grimmjow’s palm. “Our secret.” Grimmjow hesitated. “Oh come on, you’re a detective aren’t you? Surely you’re the best at keeping secrets?”

“Maybe so, but that doesn’t mean we should-” Grimmjow was cut off as Ichigo leaned forward to kiss him. “Sneak around.” He finished.

“Then tell everyone.”

“On second thought…” Ichigo laughed and kissed him again quickly. “Let’s just see how this goes for now and then think about telling everyone. Deal?”

Ichigo nodded and grabbed Grimmjow’s hand to shake it. “Deal.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

It had been six months since Ichigo and Grimmjow agreed to a secret relationship. As far as Grimmjow could tell no-one suspected a thing so far. This however seemed to be the only good thing in his life at the moment as more bodies had been turning up, making more questions than answers as to the killer’s intentions.

“Will I see you tonight?”

Grimmjow paused, turning to look at Ichigo who was still in bed. “I don’t know, depends if I can get off early.”

“You mean, if any more bodies turn up?” Ichigo asked, standing up and approaching him. He smiled, pulling Grimmjow’s shirt tighter to do the buttons up. “I’m sure you’ll catch him soon.”

“What I don’t understand is why he came back.” He took the tie Ichigo handed him. “I mean, he was gone for five years and we thought it was over. Why start again?”

“When you catch him, ask him. Besides, what makes you think it’s a guy?”

He shrugged, grabbing his jacket. “Some of the tapes we found have recordings with a male voice. Obviously it’s distorted-”

“Oh obviously.”

Rolling his eyes he leaned closer to the teen and kissed him quickly. “I’ll try to get out early but no promises.” Ichigo nodded, grabbing his tie suddenly when he turned away to kiss him again. “What was that for?”

He shrugged, a small smile playing across his lips. “Nothing, just I love you.”

Grimmjow nodded, giving the orange head a tight smile. “Yeah, me too. See you later.” He left quickly, letting out a sigh as he closed the door behind himself.

It may have been six months but Ichigo had been saying those words since day one. Although Grimmjow had told Ichigo he loved him once, he couldn’t bring himself to say it again. Saying those words to Ichigo, it would make everything seem more real. Not that it wasn’t already but taking that next step lead to the next one which meant telling everyone, including Ichigo’s father.

He had been friends with Isshin for a very long time, long enough to have known Ichigo since he was a toddler really. They had been neighbours originally and when both Ichigo and Grimmjow’s parents hit it off Grimmjow was the one stuck with babysitting duty. He became good friends with Isshin later on in life and could always rely on the man for a quick medical assessment.

When he arrived at the police department he found Nnoitra already working and the man glared at him as he entered. “Sorry, sorry I know I’m late.”

“So who is he?” Nnoitra snorted when Grimmjow froze at the question. “Please, I’ve worked with you for years and you thought I wouldn’t notice?”

“But you don’t know who it is so you’re not that good.” Grimmjow sat down heavily at his desk, shoving some papers away so he could actually see the desk. “And it’s none of your business either.” He added as Nnoitra opened his mouth.

“Whatever.” He retorted instead before throwing a file in front of his partner. “We found the husband of the latest one. He’s in the hospital about to be transferred to a psychiatric ward. Someone’s on their way there now but I doubt they’ll get much from him.”

“Perfect, another dead end.” Grimmjow groaned and rubbed his face, a bad habit he had started developing recently. “What exactly is this guy doing to these people? Those we find alive aren’t exactly in a cooperative state to give us leads.”

“We’ll catch a break eventually. Even the best slip up, we just have to be there to find it.” Nnoitra said, leaning back in his chair, a pen between his teeth as he stared at his monitor. “It’s getting more frequent. We found the woman a week ago right?”

“Right.”

“We’ve been finding new bodies every month exactly, so we have just over three weeks to find this guy before the next one. I’m betting in the next few days someone’s going to go missing.” Nnoitra stood up suddenly. “Come on, let’s go revisit the dump scenes to see if we missed anything.” When Grimmjow didn’t move he turned to glare at him “Got a better plan?”

“Well here was me thinking I was the optimistic one.” Grimmjow muttered before getting up to follow Nnoitra.

With no leads all day and the visit to the husband turning up more dead ends Grimmjow had one good thing to look forward to when he finished on time for once. He knew Ichigo was there when he opened the door to his flat, he had been cooking. “Shouldn’t you be studying or something?” He asked the orange head when he found him stood over a pan.

Ichigo just shrugged, looking up at him long enough to smile before returning to stirring the contents. “My grades are fine stop worrying so much. There’s no exams for at least four months.” Leaving the stove he grabbed Grimmjow’s jacket to pull him closer. “Besides, I figured you’d want something to eat when you got back. I was going to plate it up ready for when you got back but since you’re here we can eat now.”

“Making me dinner now?” Grimmjow asked in surprise, leaning down to kiss him gently. “What did you tell your father?”

“That I’m staying late at a friends and would be back later.” Ichigo shrugged nonchalantly. “If I end up staying the night no big deal I’ll tell dad I fell asleep on his sofa.”

“You’re too devious for your own good.”

“Arrest me then.”

“I’ve done that far too many times now.” Ichigo laughed and kissed him again before letting go to set up dinner. “Besides, I can think of a better use for handcuffs on you.”

“Really?” Ichigo asked, setting a plate in front of him before sitting on the opposite side of the table with his own. “Care to try it out?”

Grimmjow choked on his first mouthful, looking at him in surprise. “You’d let me?”

“As long as you don’t leave marks. I doubt I’d be able to bluff my way out of that one. Dad’ll think I’m sleeping with Renji.” He shuddered before smiling. “And that is a terrifying thought.”

“Well aren’t you lucky you’re sleeping with me.”

“I’m not just sleeping with you.” Ichigo said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “I love you, that’s why I’m here.”

Grimmjow shook his head, choosing not to answer but eat another mouthful of food. “It’s good.” He said, shoving another forkful into his mouth. He still couldn’t say it back and glancing up at Ichigo to see he had his head lowered but Grimmjow could see his eyebrows were drawn, Ichigo wasn’t happy.

They ate in silence after that and when he was finished Ichigo had whisked the plate away before he could blink. Grimmjow winced as the plates crashed in the sink, he was debating whether or not they were broken when Ichigo started washing them.

“Hey.” He said gently but got no response. “Ichigo?” He said louder, standing up to touch his shoulder on to have it shrugged off. “Alright fine, be that way.”

“If you don’t love me, you could just say.” Ichigo finally muttered once he turned away and Grimmjow sighed, stopping to face the teen again to see he was no longer washing up. He watched as Ichigo rubbed his face against his arm, certain the teen was crying. “Don’t pity me and string this along if you don’t feel the same way.”

“I do feel the same.” Ichigo snorted in reply. “Look, I know I haven’t said it back but I do you know.” He shrugged in reply this time. “Come on.” Ichigo finally turned around and Grimmjow could see the tear tracks on his face and sighed, brushing them away. “I’m just… not ready to say that yet. Ok?”

“Ok.” Ichigo muttered before giving him a small shove. “Now let me clean up would ya?”

“Alright.” Grabbing his chin he kissed Ichigo and smiled, bumping their noses together. “I’m going to have a shower... I’ll leave the door unlocked.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

In the end Grimmjow rightly guessed he had earned Ichigo’s forgiveness since he ended up sharing the shower. It was only after as Ichigo lay half asleep in his arms that Grimmjow finally understood why the teen had gotten so upset earlier. Leaning closer to him Ichigo laughed when he kissed his neck.

“I’m trying to sleep.”

“Sorry, I just wanted to tell you something.”

“Mmm, what’s that?”

Grimmjow smiled against his neck before sitting up slightly to look at Ichigo properly. “I love you.”

That got Ichigo’s attention and he sat up so quickly Grimmjow had to jerk back so he didn’t get head-butted. His eyes had gone wide with surprise and add that to his more than usual tangled hair he looked like he’d had the shock of a lifetime.“You mean that?” He asked quietly.

“Of course.” Grimmjow was pushed onto his back with the force Ichigo exerted when he launched himself into his arms. “Ok ok, careful before you break my bed.”

“Sorry.” Ichigo sat up and smiled, kissing him firmly. “I love you too.” And then he laughed, shaking his head. “God it actually feels good to say that.”

“Hey um, there’s something else.”

“What?”

Grimmjow sighed, running his hands down Ichigo’s sides to come to a rest on his hips. This was what he was really dreading, the reason why he didn’t want to tell Ichigo he loved him. “We need to tell your family, specifically Isshin.” At the orange head’s sudden worried expression he smiled. “Come on, I’m sure we’ll be able to talk him around.”

“And your job?”

“Well they need all hands on deck at the moment with this bastard roaming free in the city. I doubt I’m in danger of losing my job.” At Ichigo’s now relieved expression Grimmjow sighed in relief. At least he sounded confident about that. “We’ll meet tomorrow and talk it through properly ok?”

Ichigo nodded after a moment and blew out a breath before smiling nervously. “You might want to bring backup, I don’t think dad will take it well.”

“Let’s deal with that tomorrow ok. For now get some sleep, I’m sure tomorrows going to be a long day.” Grimmjow’s thoughts strayed to the pile of mounting paperwork on his desk. “Very long.”

“Better than finding dead bodies and hunting murdering psychopaths right?”

“Right.” Grimmjow agreed before shaking himself and smiling at Ichigo. “You better let me sleep.”

“No promises. Maybe I’ll want more than a goodbye kiss in the morning.” Ichigo kissed him suddenly but it was over almost instantly and he laughed when Grimmjow let out an annoyed huff. “Tomorrow.” He whispered, leaning over the older man to turn the light off and they were thrown into darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The following day was just as long and mind-numbingly boring as Grimmjow had expected it to be. Even Nnoitra was suffering under his own workload and Grimmjow had seen the man putting extra hours in. When the day was finally over he was more than glad to be leaving and the thought of Ichigo possibly waiting for him in his apartment brightened his mood considerably.

Unfortunately when he opened the door to his flat there was no sign of Ichigo anywhere, it didn’t look as if the teen had returned since that morning. Grimmjow snorted softly and dropped his bag on the floor. Ichigo had a family to go home to, he had to stay there at least sometimes, more than he should at Grimmjow’s place anyway.

But that didn’t mean Grimmjow wasn’t going to talk to him and pulling out his phone he called Ichigo’s number. After a few rings it went to voicemail and he frowned, it wasn’t like Ichigo to ignore his calls, or anyone’s calls for that matter since the orange head always had the device on him. Shrugging it off Grimmjow made himself something to eat, maybe Ichigo had forgotten his charger that morning.

He tried again after a few hours only to receive voicemail again. Something must be happening for Ichigo to ignore his calls and Grimmjow was halfway to the door when he paused. Maybe he was being just slightly paranoid about this, there must be a simple reason for Ichigo to not be answering his phone. Perhaps he lost the thing down the back of his sofa, Grimmjow did that enough times himself.

The following day however when Grimmjow still hadn’t received a call back or even a text, he was starting to seriously worry about Ichigo. Had he done something wrong to upset the teen? Was he purposefully ignoring his calls? If this was true then a call from his office should be answered since Ichigo wouldn’t know it was him.

With that plan in mind Grimmjow left. Outside however he paused as he turned down an alleyway leading to the parking lot. On the floor was a badge and bending down to pick it up, Grimmjow recognised it as one from Ichigo’s bag. He knew Ichigo wouldn’t have missed that it had fallen off since he was often checking to make sure they were securely attached. So why was there a badge here?

There wasn’t any other sign of him so Grimmjow figured Ichigo thought it was in his flat and would retrieve it later. Pocketing the badge he made for his car to get to the station, Nnoitra would skin him alive if he was late again. When he got there however he was surprised to see Isshin’s car parked outside. Something heavy settled in his stomach at the sight, what reason could Isshin have for being here, was it to do with Ichigo?

A terrifying thought entered his head and Grimmjow walked inside. What if Ichigo had told Isshin? Maybe that’s why he hadn’t returned his calls if his father had taken his phone away. If that was true then that meant the man was here to confront him about their relationship, not a conversation Grimmjow was looking forward to having. Entering his and Nnoitra’s office he saw his partner talking to Isshin and sighed deeply, waling over to the two of them thinking he might as well get it over with.

However as Grimmjow got closer he saw Isshin didn’t look furious, instead he looked worried which in turn made him feel worried too. “Isshin?” He asked when he stopped next to the two men. “What’s happened?”

The older man sighed heavily and turned to face Grimmjow, giving him a grim smile. “Ichigo’s missing.”

“Missing?” Grimmjow repeated and the heavy feeling was back in his stomach, only this time it was ten times heavier. “Since when?”

“Two nights ago. He told me he was staying at his friend Renji’s house. But I’ve talked to Renji and he said Ichigo was never there.” Isshin paused and shook his head. “I called the university and they told me Ichigo wasn’t there yesterday either.”

Grimmjow looked up at Nnoitra who shrugged. “Are you sure he’s missing? I mean, what if Ichigo is with someone. I know he’s been in trouble with the law do you know if he was planning on anything illegal? Does he have a girlfriend? Boyfriend?”

“Not as far as I’m aware.”

“Ichigo’s been clean for months, not a single brush with the law.” Grimmjow had to bite his tongue suddenly. If Ichigo really was missing, then he would have to tell them the truth. Ichigo hadn’t gone missing two nights ago since he’d been in Grimmjow’s bed. He would have gone missing the previous morning after he had left for work. He thought about the badge and slowly pulled it out of his pocket. “This is Ichigo’s right?”

“Yes.” Isshin took it, looking at Grimmjow in surprise. “Where did you find this?”

“Outside my apartment complex. Ichigo must have walked past.” Grimmjow sighed and leaned against the desk, closing his eyes for a moment. “Ok Isshin here’s the plan, go home for now.” He held up a hand as the older man went to object. “Call me if Ichigo doesn’t contact you or come home tonight and come back here tomorrow. We’ll open a missing person case then.”

“Alright, I hope you know what you’re doing Grimmjow.” Isshin grabbed his arm firmly, staring at him levelly. “This is my son we’re talking about.”

“We’ll find him, I promise.” Isshin let go after a moment and nodded, placing the badge back on the desk he left the room. Once he was gone Grimmjow blew out a relieved breath and sank into a chair. “Shit, what has Ichigo got himself into this time?”

“You sure about him being clean? I mean, he was in and out of here all the time until a few months ago. Maybe someone got pissed at him leaving and dragged him back.”

Grimmjow looked at Nnoitra sharply at that statement. “Ichigo was never involved in any gang, he always worked alone. Whenever he was caught no-one was ever with him. This isn’t gang-related.”

“Alright, so what else is there? The kid just up and runs away? Maybe a secret partner who convinced him to run away together?” Nnoitra mused, tapping a pen against the desk and Grimmjow had to snatch it away because the noise was so irritating.

“He’s not eloping idiot!”

“And how would you know?”

“Because I’m- we’re…” Grimmjow groaned and banged his head on the desk, slowly looking at Nnoitra whose eyes widened in realisation.

“Shit you’ve been banging that orange haired delinquent these past few months?” When Grimmjow didn’t answer he knew he’d guessed correctly. “Damn, you got some balls doing that being Isshin’s back.”

“I’m not proud of it alright!” Grimmjow snapped at his partner before sighing. “We were going to tell him.” He said more calmly. “Yesterday actually but Ichigo’s gone missing so that takes priority over our relationship. Don’t tell Isshin alright?”  
“Dude, I don’t care who you sleep with in your spare time. Ain’t none of my business.” Nnoitra held up his hands but slowly lowered them, looking at Grimmjow suspiciously. “How long has Ichigo really been missing?”

“I don’t know but Ichigo was never going to see his friend two nights ago… he was with me. Sometime between me leaving for work yesterday morning and him not turning up for his classes. Which gives an hour or two gap in which anything could have happened to him.” He held up a finger warningly as Nnoitra opened his mouth. “Not a word to Isshin unless absolutely necessary.”

“You know if we report this as a missing person’s case you’ll have to tell them, right?”

“Right… But let’s cross that bridge when we come to it.” With a heavy sigh Grimmjow stood up. There was no use worrying without any reason too they couldn’t report the case for a full fourth eight hours so unless Ichigo turned up before the next morning, there was nothing to worry about. Not that this thought eased the feeling in his stomach in the slightest. A sudden, horrible thought occurred to him. “You don’t think… it could be him do you?”

Nnoitra looked at him in surprise, after a moment snorting. “No. Doesn’t fit the profile does he. Unless you two are secretly married?” Grimmjow shook his head, feeling a little more relived. “There you go then, what possible reason would he have for taking Ichigo?”

“You’re right. I’m overthinking things now.” Shaking his head Grimmjow rubbed his face with a groan. “Come on, let’s go out and get something done, I can’t stand another day behind the desk.”

“Dibs on driving.” Nnoitra grabbed the keys and grinned widely as Grimmjow rolled his eyes. “What, you get shotgun.”

…

Grimmjow spent the rest of the day trying very hard not to worry about Ichigo. Maybe it was because he was a detective or just because he was far too overprotective of the teen but he couldn’t help but imagine the worst situations. He was sure he was overthinking things, that there was a reasonable explanation for Ichigo’s disappearance. Maybe he would go home and find Ichigo waiting there and they’d have a good laugh over how worried he had been.

Despite his hopes however when Grimmjow returned that night he knew Ichigo hadn’t been there, the place was just as he’d left it. The only difference was the post littered on the floor. Picking up the letters Grimmjow flicked through them as he shut the door. He paused however upon finding an unmarked letter, there was no address or stamp on the front which meant someone had delivered this personally.

Turning it over Grimmjow opened it, dropping the rest of his post on the table. Pulling out the letter a rectangular piece of paper fell out onto the table as well. He frowned, turning it over and stilled. It was a picture of Ichigo. But it wasn’t an ordinary photo. His fingers hovered over the photo, it was definitely Ichigo, there was no-one else with the same shade of hair as him but the top half of his face had been covered in a blindfold and he’d been gagged. There were bruises on his cheek and Grimmjow could see his lip with bloody and swollen and felt a growing sense of rage building up inside of him. Someone had had hurt Ichigo and that someone was going to pay dearly.

Remembering the letter Grimmjow opened it with shaking hands. There was only one sentence, the letters cut out from magazines to form crude words.

_‘How far are you willing to go to save him?’_

Flipping the piece of paper over there was nothing else. He checked the envelope again only to find nothing. But Grimmjow already knew he wouldn’t find anything else, he had seen this before and that growing sense of fear returned. Grabbing his phone he called Nnoitra and collected the pieces of the letter together, heading for the door.

“Meet me at the station, we need to talk now.”

Ten minutes later he was showing his partner the letter. Nnoitra had known to come immediately, Grimmjow’s tone had left no room for reason. As he looked over the letter Grimmjow paced the room, raking a hand through his hair aggregately before whirling to face Nnoitra again.

“You know what this means right? He’s taken Ichigo!”

“But why?” Nnoitra shook his head, frowning in thought. “This doesn’t fit his profile. Ichigo isn’t married, he isn’t in a serious relationship.” Catching sight of Grimmjow’s face he quickly amended. “You know what I mean. All the victims have been married at least ten years. This doesn’t fit at all, why Ichigo?”

“Because he knows we’re closing in on him.” Grimmjow said exasperatedly, throwing his hands up in the air. “He knows we won’t stop until we find him and somehow he found out about me and Ichigo and took him! It’s my fault Ichigo’s been kidnapped and it’s my fault he’s probably dead!”

“No he’s not.” Nnoitra replied calmly, shoving Grimmjow to make him calm down slightly. “He doesn’t kill the victims, at least not right away. We knew he would take someone else didn’t we? So that give us what, three weeks to find Ichigo before he kills him? And we know you’re going to get more letters, he’s going to want you to do something.”

Grimmjow snorted. “We always wanted to know what he did to those people we managed to find alive. I guess this is our chance to find out.” He banged on the table suddenly, making Nnoitra flinch. “God damn it! I knew I shouldn’t have gotten involved with Ichigo and now look! His life is in danger because of me, because I couldn’t stay away like I knew I should’ve!”

“What are you talking about?” Both of them jumped, turning to face the door to see Isshin stood there. “I was on my way to yours when I saw your car here. I wanted to tell you Ichigo hasn’t come home and I still can’t reach him. But you seem to know that already, so what is going on?”

Grimmjow shared an exasperated look with Nnoitra before standing up straight, clearing his throat. He was the one who had to tell Isshin, not Nnoitra, this was his fault and he was the one who had to own up to it.

“Do you know who ‘Mr Heart’ is?”

Isshin looked confused at the question. “What the serial killer? Yes, why?”

“He’s taken Ichigo.”

There was a long pause and after a moment, the man shook his head and laughed in disbelief. “But I thought he only took people who were married! Why would he take Ichigo?”

“Revenge.”

“For what? What did Ichigo ever do to him?!”

“Nothing, it’s my fault.” Grimmjow closed his eyes briefly, taking a deep breath before looking at Isshin. “It’s revenge against me. He knows we’re trying to catch him and he took Ichigo as a warning, a threat. All Ichigo ever did was love the wrong person.”

Isshin took a few minutes to process these words but when he finally understood he glared at Grimmjow with enough rage to make anyone cower. “You and my son…” Grimmjow could only nod. Isshin was across the room before any of them could blink and he punched him hard enough to make him crash to the floor. “What’s wrong with you?! He’s ten years younger than you and he’s my son! And now he’s in danger and most likely dead and it’s your fault!”

“Don’t you think I know that?” Grimmjow replied quietly, wiping his mouth when a trickle of blood escaped. He stood unsteadily, waving Nnoitra away when he tried to help. “I know it’s my fault but I will do everything I can to get Ichigo back you have my word. I won’t let him die.”

“Yes I know that because if he dies, I’ll kill you.” Isshin threatened and Grimmjow took those words to heart. “Find my son, and you bring him back alive no matter what.”

“You have my word.” With one final look of disdain Isshin left. He and Nnoitra stood in silence for a good few minutes before the man cleared his throat.

“So now what?”

Pushing his hands in his pockets Grimmjow felt something cool and pulling his hand out he saw it was Ichigo’s badge. “Now?” Grimmjow asked before smiling grimly. “Now we catch this son of a bitch, and we kill him before he can kill Ichigo.”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Grimmjow had never felt this helpless before. It had been three days and they had no leads. He had received a new letter each day, each as uninformative as the last. All they showed were pictures of Ichigo and with each new one, the orange head had yet more injuries. None of them thankfully looked life-threatening, it seemed they were for show, to send a message which Grimmjow clearly understood. If he hadn’t gone after this Mr Heart, Ichigo would be safe.

The nickname of this serial killer was stupid to say the least, whenever he saw the name on the front of a newspaper he could only snort in disbelief. It was what the media had dubbed the man, after it was discovered all his victims were married couples. That was until now, until Ichigo.

Grimmjow sighed and rubbed his face for what felt like the one hundredth time that day alone. Shifting the photos around on his desk he paused, frowning at them when he noticed something odd. It was dark outside and a strip of light managed to break into the room through the window, falling over the photos. There was a marking on each photo, but Grimmjow couldn’t tell what, the light wasn’t strong enough.

Standing up abruptly Grimmjow tore the room apart near enough to finally find what he was looking for, a UV flashlight Nnoitra had insisted they needed two years ago and had sat rattling in his drawers ever since. Turning it on Grimmjow shone the light over the four photos, grinning when a word shone back on each one. Going in order of receiving the photos he managed to make a sentence.

_‘Disaster of January 1962’_

After a quick internet search Grimmjow learned that there was a mining operation going on in Karakura at the time. Unfortunately the mines collapsed killing several people and it was shut down, the mines closed up and abandoned ever since. Grimmjow knew of the mines of course, a few times in his early days as a cop he had to go down there to clear out teenagers who thought it was a fun prank to try and get inside the mines.

Looking at the photos again he focused on the background of each one. There were wooden support beams visible, similar to the ones of the mineshaft he noted as he looked through old photos of the place. This was what he was being led to, this was where Ichigo was. Grabbing his phone he called Nnoitra.“Hey I found him, meet me at the abandoned mineshaft.” It was half an hour later when Grimmjow pulled up to find Nnoitra stood waiting next to a large faded ‘KEEP OUT’ sign. “He was leading me here.” Grimmjow showed his partner the photos again with the UV flashlight. “Ichigo’s in there."

Nnoitra grabbed his arm suddenly when Grimmjow moved towards the blocked entrance. “Hold on a minute. We both know this guy likes to play games, Ichigo won’t be there. This is a trap.”

“Or a test.” Grimmjow murmured, turning suddenly to face Nnoitra as realisation hit him. “Don’t you see? All these tasks he had people do, they were tests of some kind.”

“Tests for what?”

“No idea.” Facing the mineshaft entrance again, Grimmjow sighed. “But I’m going to find out. Wait here for me ok and if I’m not back in two hours, call for backup.”

“You sure you want to go alone?”

“I’m meant to right?” He smiled at Nnoitra. “It’s meant for me, whatever’s in there. If I want to find Ichigo I have to pass the test. Besides, what if Ichigo is in there? I have to at least find out.”

His partner didn’t look happy about it but eventually he nodded, throwing Grimmjow another flashlight. “Take this, you’re going to need it.”

“Thanks.” Approaching the blocked entrance Grimmjow pulled the boards off and sneezed when a large cloud of dust fell from the ceiling. “I hate dust.” He muttered to himself before looking back at Nnoitra. “See you soon then.” The man nodded in reply and Grimmjow entered the mines.

After a few meters Grimmjow found the electrics and flipped the switch, the lights flickering on after a moment and he could see the tunnel stretched on, too far for him to see an end. Shaking his head he started down the main tunnel, there were several smaller tunnels meant for human traffic leading off from the main one but Grimmjow kept walking straight. None of these side tunnels had lights and he was keen to stay where he could see.

It didn’t look as if anyone had been down here in a long time. Apart from the entrance still being boarded up there was a thick layer of dust on the floor and with every step a cloud of it rose under his feet. Grimmjow couldn’t tell how long he had been walking but it had to have been at least half an hour by now, time was running out. He didn’t want the place to be swarming with cops as any chance he had of finding Mr Heart would disappear the moment they arrived.

The light ahead flickered and Grimmjow stopped, watching it blink a few times before it went out. “Oh shit.” As he thought, there was a loud echoing crash from somewhere and the lights went off, leaving him in total darkness. “Fuck.” He cursed, pulling out the flashlight and turned it on. The small beam didn’t stretch far in the darkness so Grimmjow started walking slowly, swinging the beam up and down the tunnel to make sure he wasn’t missing anything.

His breathing was coming out sharper now, darkness was never his strong suit and right now, he was so far out of his element the only thing that kept him waling forward was the thought of finding Ichigo somewhere. The flashlight started flickered and again Grimmjow stopped, staring at it in disbelief, surely Nnoitra wouldn’t have given him a half dead flashlight? Shaking the thing it stopped flickering and he sighed in relief, continuing on.

It was quiet now, the only sounds were the muffled steps of his own feet. After a few minutes the flashlight started flickering again and Grimmjow quickly realised no amount of shaking would fix it. He sped up, hoping the flashlight would stay on long enough for him to find something or an exit but nothing, the tunnel just stretched ahead seemingly never ending.

“Grimmjow!”

He whirled around as someone shouted his name. He couldn’t tell where the voice was coming from in the echoing tunnels but there was one thing he was sure of, it was Ichigo’s voice. “Ichigo?” He called back, listening hard for a reply. There was only silence. “Ichigo?!” He called again more loudly, starting forward at an even quicker pace.

“Grimmjow help me!”

As soon as he heard the words there was another noise, one far less welcoming as a loud screeching noise caused Grimmjow to fall to his knees and the flashlight fell from his hands, flickering for a moment before dying leaving him in total darkness. Silence fell again and after a long moment where the only sound was Grimmjow’s laboured breathing the man finally uncovered his ears, reaching out to find the flashlight.

“Come on, come on…”

Grimmjow muttered but all he could feel was rocks. Suddenly his hand brushed over something else, it wasn’t his flashlight and it certainly wasn’t a rock. Whatever it was felt like fur and there was heat radiating from it. Grimmjow frowned, was it an animal? A low growling confirmed his suspicion and he quickly withdrew his hand, falling back against the tunnel wall. Two lights appeared in the darkness, two gleaming eyes and they approaching him slowly, never wavering from his position. The growling grew louder until Grimmjow could feel its hot breath blow on his face. He covered his own, waiting for the inevitable but only felt a strong blast of wind hit him and when nothing else happened, lowered his arms to find there was no eyes anymore, the growling had stopped.

It took a good few minutes for him to work up the courage to reach out but to his relief there was only air. Standing up, Grimmjow made sure to keep one hand on the wall as he caught his breath, closing his eyes. “Did I imagine that?” He asked before giving himself a shake.

As a child he was afraid of the dark, imagining creatures that weren’t there, nightmares waiting to grab him. But that was just his imagination running wild with his fear. Grimmjow let out a hoarse laugh which echoed in the tunnel, why would there be an animal down here? Deciding not to try and find the flashlight again Grimmjow started walking, making sure to keep one hand on the wall so he didn’t stray.

He had to have been gone for at least an hour now, he had no way of telling since he couldn’t see his watch anymore. Surely there was an end to the tunnel? Grimmjow couldn’t even begin to think about where he was, had he strayed from the path? Even if he had he would be found when the cops turned up soon. But by then Ichigo would be gone, he had heard the teen, he knew it.

But now there was only silence except for his own footsteps and heavy breathing. The darkness was pressing in around him and Grimmjow had to fight very hard not to start imagining things in the darkness again, he couldn’t lose focus, Ichigo needed him.

Then he heard it, at first Grimmjow thought it was the wind and almost hoped there was an exit nearby. But then the sound changed, it was circling him, growing louder and the air was still, it wasn’t wind. Shaking his head Grimmjow tried to focus and press on but soon he could hear words, whispering from all directions and the words seemed to attack him in the darkness.

None of what he heard was comforting, it was like it was his conscious was speaking aloud. It was telling him it was his fault Ichigo was kidnapped, his fault Ichigo was dead and now he would die too trapped in the mines. Panic flooded his system and forgetting about keeping a hand on the wall Grimmjow broke into a run. Then he could hear Ichigo’s voice too, screaming louder than the others that he was the one who killed him, he was going to die.

Grimmjow should have realised running in complete darkness was a stupid idea, but he wasn’t thinking so when he ran smack into the wall and fell to the floor, he shouldn’t have been as surprised as he was. Lying face down on the floor he closed his eyes, trying to stop the voices and ignore the searing pain but it wasn’t working. They were right, he was going to die down here and then Ichigo would be killed because he had failed.

_“What are you most afraid of?”_

_There was a light and suddenly Grimmjow could see again, he could see Ichigo. The teen was sat on a bed and as the room brightened he recognised it as his bed, his room. And then he saw himself sit down next to Ichigo, realising it was a dream, or a memory._

_“Come on answer the question!” Ichigo said, shoving Grimmjow playfully with a smile._

_“What I’m afraid of?” Grimmjow asked, musing the question for a moment. “Darkness.”_

_Ichigo frowned, resting his head against Grimmjow’s chest. “Why?”_

_It took a few moments for him to answer. “Because you can’t see or hear anything in darkness. There is nothing there and yet, everything could be there. The scariest thought of it all is wondering what could be right in front of you and you have no idea.”_

_“There’s always a light in the darkness.” Ichigo whispered. “You’ve just got to believe in it to find it.”_

_“Then I’m not afraid anymore.” Grimmjow replied simply, smiling at the Ichigo before lifting his head to kiss him. “I found my light.”_

_“That’s not a crude joke about my hair right?”_

_He laughed, kissing the teen again. “No, I mean it.” Reaching over Ichigo he turned the light off._

Grimmjow coughed, lifted his head from the floor to find he was in the tunnel still. He realised he had knocked himself out running face first into a wall. Sitting up slowly he reached in his pocket to find he still had Ichigo’s badge and turned it over in his hands, thinking about the conversation he remembered having with Ichigo months ago.

He had meant it when he told Ichigo he was his light. If that was true then all he had to do was find him. Grimmjow gritted his teeth and pushed himself to his feet again, stumbling slightly as he regained his balance. Touching his face he could feel something wet, realising he was probably bleeding after what happened but he couldn’t do anything about it right now so he started walking forward again, keeping a firm grip on the badge in his hand.

After a few steps he saw a faint flicker ahead and getting closer, he saw a light. Reaching it he found a lamp sat on a table, a piece of paper and a radio sat next to it. With shaking hands he picked the radio up. “Hello?”

“Grimmjow?”

“Ichigo is that you?”

“Oh god Grimmjow where are you?!” Ichigo’s voice cut through the static roughly and he could barely make out the words. “Please tell me you’re safe!”

“I should be asking you that.”

“I-I’m fine I promise. Please you’ve got to get help, you’ve got to find me-”

Ichigo’s voice was lost in the static and he cursed. “I’m going to find you Ichigo I promise, just hold on.” When he received no reply Grimmjow sighed, setting the radio down. Looking at the piece of paper he flipped it over to see the number sixty five on it and frowned. Pocketing both the paper and radio he grabbed the lamp.

As soon as he lifted it from the table there was a blinding light and shielding his face, Grimmjow realised after a moment the lights had been switched back on.

“Well isn’t that handy.” He muttered but took the lamp anyway in case the lights decided to turn off again.

It wasn’t long before Grimmjow found the flashlight and he frowned as he picked it up. It had seemed a lifetime ago he had lost it, but in reality it was a three, maybe four minute walk away from the radio. How could that be? Another thought struck him and slowly he turned the flashlight on and the beam worked fine, there was no flickering. What had happened to it before then?

He soon realised the darkness had been playing tricks on his mind because it wasn’t long before he found the entrance to the tunnels again. Climbing out he found Nnoitra leaning against his car, looking at his watch. He looked up sharply when hearing Grimmjow and ran over to help him.

“Shit you look like hell.”

“How long was I gone?”

Nnoitra glanced at his watch again. “Just over an hour.”

Grimmjow stopped, staring at his partner is disbelief. “An hour?” He repeated faintly. “No I was gone a lot longer than that.”  
“Yeah well, you look like you hit your head pretty hard. Come on let’s get out of here and get you to a doctor, then we can talk.” He helped Grimmjow into his car, finding the keys in his jacket. “It’s a good thing I walked out here isn’t it?”

Grimmjow didn’t answer, he had just caught sight of himself in the mirror and seen how much damage he had caused running into that wall. It looked like he’d broken his nose and the lower half of his face was smeared with blood and dust.

“What the hell happened to you in there?”

“Let’s just get out of here.” He replied thickly, refusing to answer the question. As Nnoitra pulled away from the mines, Grimmjow opened his hand to see he was still holding Ichigo’s badge and thought back to their last conversation. “Wherever you are, I’ll find you.”


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

They didn’t speak as Nnoitra drove but when he pulled up outside Karakura Hospital Grimmjow turned to give him an incredulous look. “You need a doctor.” Nnoitra said as he got out, moving around the car to help pull Grimmjow out. “Your nose is broken and I think you’ve been drugged.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Your pupils are dilated and you’ve been acting odd since you came back out of the mines. Even if you’re not drugged let’s just make sure ok?” Grimmjow nodded, allowing his partner to pull him inside the hospital.

Half an hour later Grimmjow was sat with his nose cleaned up and as he had suspected, it was broken. It wasn’t too serious, the doctor told him it would heal within a few weeks, that he was lucky the septum hadn’t broken. At Nnoitra’s insistence they ran a blood test and the two men were now sat waiting for the result, giving the taller man the perfect opportunity to question Grimmjow.

“You going to tell me what happened now?”

Grimmjow took his time to answer, turning the badge over in his hands as he thought of what to tell his partner. He didn’t want the man to think he was crazy. But then again maybe he was right, maybe he had been drugged. “I found these.” He finally said, pulling the radio and piece of paper out of his pocket to hand to Nnoitra. “I spoke to Ichigo.”

“What did he say?”

“Nothing really, he didn’t get the chance.” Grimmjow sighed, nodding at the paper. “And that, a number.”

“For what?”

“Let’s find out when we get out of here.” Nnoitra said nothing. He was busy looking at the radio but Grimmjow knew something was off. “What?”

“Don’t get mad alright… But I reported this in when you were getting your nose seen to. Ulquiorra’s on his way.”

“You did what?!” Ulquiorra was the head of their department and it was no secret that he and Grimmjow didn’t get along.

“He was going to find out anyway. Besides the sooner he gets here the sooner we can figure this all out. Just tell him what happened ok?” Grimmjow said nothing, just glaring at his partner in response as the doctor returned.

“Well you were right, you have been drugged. Some sort of hallucinogenic, not sure what though. It’s unlike anything we’ve ever seen.” He handed Grimmjow the report, frowning at him slightly. “What were the effects?”

“For one it made me see things that weren’t there, as you’d expect. It screwed with my sense of time, I thought I’d been gone for at least two hours but Nnoitra said it was only just one.” Grimmjow stiffened, thinking back to what he’d heard from the whispers, giving himself a quick shake. “I think it played on my fears, but I don’t really know.”

The doctor nodded, scribbling something down. “Well the effects seem to have worn off which is good. You’ll contact me if they start up again?” Grimmjow nodded. “Good, other than that I’d say you’re fine to go. Just be careful with your nose, you don’t want to make it worse.”

“Got it, thanks.” Grimmjow jumped up, trying not to feel too relieved at leaving. “Come on Nnoitra, before that asshole gets here.”

“I believe its pronounced superior.” Grimmjow mentally groaned, turning reluctantly to see Ulquiorra was stood in doorway. He let the doctor pass, closing the door behind him to keep both Grimmjow and Nnoitra inside the room. “What happened?”

Sharing an exasperated look with Nnoitra he launched into the explanation, starting with finding the mines location from the pictures up to returning to Nnoitra. Grimmjow left out certain parts of the story, especially those that were down to the drugs since all it would do is cause Ulquiorra to think he was crazy. Once he was finished Ulquiorra took a moment to respond, seemingly thinking over what he’d been told.

“I’m going to have to pull you from the case.”

“What? Why?!”

“Because you are emotionally involved in this case and therefore, a liability. You will not think with your head. What happens if we find Mr Heart, what will you do?” Grimmjow’s immediate thought was the kill the bastard and this must have registered on his face. “Exactly, we need him alive and if you find him first, that won’t happen.”

“So what, you expect me to sit back and wait whilst you try to find him?” Grimmjow asked, shaking his head in disbelief. “I’ve been working on catching this guy for months, years! Both me and Nnoitra. You can’t just pull me off because he’s going after someone I love!”

“So it is true, you and the Kurosaki boy.” Ulquiorra wrinkled his nose. “And here was me thinking you could sink no lower.”

“Don’t talk about Ichigo like that!” Nnoitra had to grab Grimmjow’s arm to stop him punching the man. “I don’t give a shit what you think about me because of who I’m in a relationship with because it aint your damn business. Take me off the case if you want, I’ll find the guy myself.”

Wrenching his arm free Grimmjow pushed passed Ulquiorra and left the hospital. Nnoitra soon caught up with him outside and joined him in the car. “Don’t worry, I’ll help you.”

“And lose your job?” Grimmjow sighed, smiling at his partner. “Thanks for the offer but no, I need you to stay on this guy’s heels for me. I’ll do what I can on my own.”

“You sure?” Grimmjow nodded. “Alright it’s your call. Go home and get some rest, tomorrow’s going to be a long day.” Patting his shoulder Nnoitra left and after he was out of sight Grimmjow started the car and drove home.

…

Things didn't get better over the next few days. Grimmjow was finding it hard to sleep after what had happened in the mines, his dreams were plagued with faceless whispers and Ichigo screaming for help. Work wasn’t much better since Ulquiorra took him off the case so Nnoitra had to work with a new partner, Tesra Lindocruz. The kid hung on Nnoitra’s every word, something Grimmjow find increasingly annoying every day but Nnoitra loved since he couldn’t as much get Grimmjow to hand him a pen.

Ulquiorra was keeping a close eye on him now so Grimmjow couldn’t even take sneak peeks at their progress. Nnoitra had done as he had asked and wasn't trying to give him information either which was good because Grimmjow wasn't completely trusting of Tesra yet.

So as it was Grimmjow was left doing both their loads of paperwork which he had yet to reach the bottom of and from what little snatches of conversation he heard, there were no new leads on Ichigo yet. Nnoitra had said rather loudly one day the number Grimmjow had found turned up nothing and the radio was just as informative if even less so since it didn't work. They were all under the impression now that Grimmjow had imagined Ichigo’s voice under the effects of the drugs but he refused to believe that, he was sure Ichigo had talked to him.

After yet another long day of paperwork and another loud comment from Nnoitra about their latest lead - one of the constitutes of the drug could only be made in one pharmaceutical warehouse in the city - had yet again turned up no leads. Apparently they hadn’t realised a small batch had been missing until the police turned up asking questions.

So when Grimmjow returned home that night to find a note had been slipped under his door it sent alarm bells ringing. It had no address so it had been delivered personally, just as the photos of Ichigo had been. Glancing around, he shut the door and turned the light on to see the paper better. It was fashioned out of newspaper letters like you see in movies and the sight would have made Grimmjow laugh if he hadn't read what the note said first.

_‘ Congratulations._

_You have proved your courage and saved Ichigo._

_But can you survive a second time? ‘_

Flipping the paper over Grimmjow saw there was nothing else and frowned, what did he mean ‘a second time’? Was there a clue on the paper that he’d missed?

Grimmjow spent the rest of the night examining the note but with no success. As far as he could tell it was just a note nothing else. Taking it with him to work he managed to catch Nnoitra alone and handed the peace of paper to him.

“I got this yesterday.”

Raising an eyebrow his partner read the paper and let out a long sigh. “Any ideas?” Grimmjow shook his head. “Well if you’re right about this guy providing tests for you. I’d say he just issued you a challenge for the second one.”

“Perfect.” Grimmjow muttered before busying himself making a coffee since Tesra chose to join them.

“Sir.” He said rather pompously and Grimmjow choked slightly on his drink, trying to hide his laughter. The younger man sent him a disdainful look before turning back to Nnoitra. “The surveillance footage just came through from the pharmaceutical warehouse.” He shot Grimmjow another glare, his mouth turning upwards slightly in a smirk. It was quite plain what he was saying to Grimmjow. Don’t you wish you were on this case? I’m more important than you and far better informed.

It was true of course, the little brat had far more information than Grimmjow, but that didn't make him better equipped to find Ichigo nor more important. In fact Grimmjow still believed he had the best chance of rescuing Ichigo since Mr Heart was targeting him specifically rather than the police as a whole. This of course meant the man found him a danger of some sort and taking Ichigo had been a warning, one Grimmjow was taking very seriously.

“Good luck.” He muttered to Nnoitra as he left the room.

The man grabbed his hand suddenly and slipped the note back to him with a meaningful look. Sitting down at his desk with a sigh Grimmjow took one look at the mountainous pile of paperwork still to do and groaned. Pushing it to one side Grimmjow smoothed the piece of paper out on his desk and with a surreptitious look around to find no one was paying him any attention bent over it.

All he could decipher from the paper was that the newspapers use were old, the pieces faded and yellowed with age. Why this was he couldn’t tell, was it Mr Hearts preference? Or couldn’t he get access to a daily paper?

Absentmindedly Grimmjow pulled Ichigo’s badge out of his pocket and began turning it over in his hand. It was a habit he had recently developed since returning from the mines. Staring at the paper blankly, Grimmjow suddenly saw one of the pieces was coming unstuck which was odd since the rest were firmly stuck down. Carefully peeling it away he looked at the back to find a cut out section of an old photograph, there was a small amount of text underneath.

_‘ -closed due to breach in ethics- ’_

It was a photograph of the original Karakura Hospital which had closed down over fifty years ago. Grimmjow could just make out the distinctive logo above the doors in the old photograph.

Then he understood. It was no mere chance this specific letter had peeled away. This was the next clue, the next location. Standing up abruptly Grimmjow opened a drawer and pulled out his gun, pocketing it so no one saw before leaving the office. Catching Nnoitra in the entrance he grabbed the man’s arm.

“Karakura Hospital. Give me three hours.”

Nnoitra hesitated for a second before nodding. Letting go Grimmjow gave the man a swift smile and left.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Grimmjow hadn't got far when he was forced to stop, one of the tires had blown out on his car. With a string of loud curses he pulled up on the side of the road and got out to examine the damage. Glancing around he noted that he was in the rough side of the city due to the hospital being pretty much in the middle of this area. No one was around however so Grimmjow didn't feel there was any immediate threat so he crouched down to examine the tire.

Immediately alarm bells where ringing in his head. Someone had removed the cap so air had been slowly leaking from the tire for hours by now. This was no random chance. No sooner had the thought crossed his mind when he heard the sound of crunching rubble behind him as someone approached. Before he could so much as blink however something sharp stabbed him in the back of the neck and he had just enough time to pull it out to see it was a small dart before falling unconscious.

The sound of voices woke Grimmjow. Opening his eyes all he could make out was the blurry outline of two people talking, men by the sound of it. One of them turned, noticing he was awake and spoke louder, the words taking a while to register in his head. “He’s awake, inform the boss.”

Frowning he turned his head and looked around as the second man left. His vision was coming into focus again and from what he could see there was makeshift curtains surrounding them made of this plastic. A wave of nausea forced him to shut his eyes and opening them again the man who had spoken was stood over him. Grimmjow couldn't make out his face, he was wearing a surgeons mask.

Trying to move Grimmjow suddenly realised he was strapped down, he couldn't move his arms nor legs. Panic surged through his body, how hadn't he noticed before? Someone else entered the room but the surgeon had a hold of grimmjow’s chin so he couldn’t turn to look.

“Is it ready?” This voice was different, but oddly familiar. Grimmjow couldn't place it though his brain wasn't working properly and his thoughts were muddled due to the drugs.

“Yes sir, I’m just about to attach it.”

 _Attach what?_ Grimmjow tired to form the question but all that came out was a hoarse choking noise. There was the sound of footsteps as the second man approached the place he lay and stopped just behind him.

“Let’s see how much the infamous Detective can take shall we?”

A sharp pain in his neck and Grimmjow was unconscious again.

The next thing Grimmjow knew was the sound of dripping water. Opening his eyes he found he was lying in the middle of a desolate room. There were a few chairs knocked down around the room, all covered in a layer of dust and it looked as if they hadn't been touched for a long time. Sitting up Grimmjow concluded he was in some sort of waiting room judging by the reception desk across from him and there was only one door.

He was just standing up when a searing pain in his arm caused him to fall to his knees. With a choked gasp he looked down at his arm, eyes widening in surprise at what he saw. There was some sort of metal device attached to his forearm, one which Grimmjow had never seen before. After a moments hesitation he tried to pull it off but the pain returned, worse than before so he quickly stopped. Whatever the device was, he was sure that it was the cause for the pain.

Standing agin, he breathed a sigh of relief when there was no pain and walked slowly towards the door. The combined effects of the drug used to knock him out with the pain of the device had left him feeling lightheaded and dazed. Pushing the door open he found himself in a hallway. The paint was peeling from the Wales and the tiled floor had uprooted in some places as plants grew through.

"Hospital." Grimmjow muttered, reaching out a hand to touch the faded insignia of Karakura Hospital on the wall.

The moment his fingers brushed it however the pain returned, jolting up his arm as if it was on fire and he had to lean against the wall to remain upright. Once it had passed Grimmjow waited to regain his breath, wiping his face where a sweat had broken out and started down the corridor. His footsteps echoed down the deserted corridors and listening as hard as he could, Grimmjow couldn’t hear anything or anyone else.

Was this part of Mr Heart’s plan? What was the point in knocking him out to bring him here when he was already coming? Possibly to attach the device on his arm, that seemed the only plausible reason to Grimmjow at the moment. He stilled when a loud crash echoed form somewhere ahead, it sounded like metal.

Cautiously and slowly to mask his footsteps, Grimmjow crept down the hallway and pulled out his gun. For a moment he stared at it in confusion, why did he still have it? Deciding not to fathom what goes on in the serial killer’s mind he continued and turning a corner saw light spilling form a partially open door. The sounds were louder now, it sounded as if someone was moving around. Was there someone else here with him?

Grimmjow had just reached the door when the device was activated again. He wasn't expecting it, too focused on who or what was behind the door and he fell, the gun clattering out of his hands and into the room. The noises inside stopped either at the sight of the gun or Grimmjow’s falling to the floor he didn't know.

Standing up, he leaned to the side of the door, pushing it open slightly. “So can I come in or what?”

There was a long pause then… “Grimmjow?”

He froze at the voice, his heart pounding. Before he could stop himself or even think about it Grimmjow had entered the room. There sat on the bed was Ichigo. He was blindfolded and bound to a cot and the sight of him triggered the memory of himself being in a similar situation and strangers talking about attaching something, possibly the device.

“Ichigo!” Running over he untied the blindfold, sighing in relief when Ichigo blinked in the harsh light coming from an overhead beam before turning to look at him and smiling. “Come on, let’s get you out of here.”

It took a while to undone the restrains but once they were off he helped Ichigo to his feet. “Thank you.” His eyes landed on his arm and widened. “What is that?”

Reaching out to touch it Grimmjow had to grab his hand to stop him. “Don’t touch it, that sets it off.” At Ichigo’s perplexed look he went to explain but instead gave a demonstration as it activated again. Crashing into the cot he grabbed the railing to remain steady and felt Ichigo’s hands steadying him.

“Are you ok?”

Grimmjow laughed, turning around to smile weakly at him. “I should be asking you that.” The bruises on the teen’s face were faded now, but still visible under the light. “I’m going to get you out of here, I promise.”

Ichigo smiled and hugged him tightly. “I’m fine, he didn't do much just the bruises. He took some photos afterwards but he hasn't touched me since. I’m not the one he’s trying to hurt right?”

“You’re more perceptive than I thought.” Grimmjow sighed and pressed his head to the top of Ichigo’s. “He took you because of me, it’s my fault you’re in the mess.” Clearing his throat Grimmjow stepped back. Now was not the time to be talking, they needed to escape first. He couldn't afford to get emotional or they would never get out. “We’ll talk later ok?”

“Ok.” Grabbing his gun from the floor Grimmjow lead the way back into the corridor. “Wait a moment.” Turning he saw Ichigo grab something from a desk in the room and flinched when a beam of light hit him in the face. “Oh, sorry!”

Turning the beam away Ichigo grinned and showed him the flashlight. “Keep that ready and stay behind me.” Nodding the teen fell in step behind him and they started down the corridor. “Did you see his face?”

“No, sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it, I wasn't expecting you to say yes but I might as well ask. This guy is smart he wouldn't leave any loose ends.” Holding out an arm to stop Ichigo as they reached a set of double doors he carefully opened one and scanned the room. “It’s clear.”

Crossing the room with Ichigo at his heels he paused as they reached the middle. “What’s wrong?”

“Shine your light over there.” Grabbing Ichigo’s hand he guided the light into the upper corner of the room. “Look, a camera.” The blinking red light he’d spotted was that of a camera. “He’s been watching everything.”

“Are you enjoying the show you sick pyscho!” Ichigo yelled, shattering the silence.

“Ichigo!” Grimmjow hissed but it was too late, the damage was done. The pain was sudden and intense enough that he stumbled, falling to his knees as he grabbed his arm.

“Grimmjow!” Ichigo’s voice sounded strange, it echoed as if he was far away but Grimmjow could feel his hands on his back. “Grimmjow come on!” The pain stopped and shaking his head slowly, Ichigo came back into focus. He was now in front of him and his face was pale with fear. “Has it stopped?”

Nodding he attempted to stand but Ichigo’s hands forced him back down. “We have to keep going.” Grimmjow said, but far from sounding reassuring his voice came out weak and raspy. “Let’s go.”

“No.” Ichigo said firmly, pushing him down again. “Rest for a minute.” He didn't have the strength to fight so Grimmjow just nodded and slumped against an overturned table to regain himself. They sat in silence for a long time before Ichigo finally spoke. “I’m sorry.”

“Why?” Grimmjow asked in surprise, his voice returning to normal.

“That was my fault. I yelled at him and he set that thing off.” Ichigo waved a hand at the device. “He can control it… I hurt you.” The last part of his sentence came out so quiet he almost missed it.

“Shut up Ichigo.” Grimmjow muttered and he reached out to touch the teen’s cheek. “It’s my fault you wouldn't be here if it weren’t for me so don't blame yourself.” Leaning forward he kissed Ichigo. He only meant for it to be quick but it seemed Ichigo had other ideas as he kissed back earnestly, his hands moving to weave in his hair.

He couldn't help it, just knowing Ichigo was safe wasn’t enough anymore. The teen had breached a wall Grimmjow had been keeping firmly in place since his abduction. He needed Ichigo so badly that it was starting to hurt. It was only when something on the table above them fell to the floor and shattered that Grimmjow remembered where they were and more specifically, why they were there.

Pulling away from Ichigo suddenly he smiled at him. “Maybe later, once we’re out of here.”

Ichigo laughed breathlessly. “Ok.” He stood, helping Grimmjow to his feet. Handing him his gun back he turned the flashlight on and scanned the room, illuminating another set of double doors opposite the ones they’d entered. “That way?”

“Yeah.” They set off again but this time Grimmjow kept a firm grip on Ichigo’s free hand. He was not going to let Ichigo go again, no matter what.

Grimmjow took lead again and after following corridor after corridor, down winding stairs and many deserted rooms he got the feeling getting out wasn't going to be as easy as he’d thought. Everywhere they went blinking red lights followed them, watching with unseen eyes. The device was set off five more times and each time it activated Grimmjow was sure it was getting worse. Soon he doubted he would be able to keep walking, Ichigo was having to support him now.

“Any idea where an exit is?” He asked Ichigo but he only shook his head in reply. Every window they had passed so far had been boarded up and barred from the inside, most likely to keep them in. They had to have been going more than an hour by now. “God damn it!” Grimmjow burst out suddenly, kicking out at a stray chair. “Where is the fucking exit?!”

“We’ll find it.” Ichigo said reassuringly and Grimmjow felt the grip on his shirt tighten. “I believe in you.”

He snorted, managing a wry smile. “I’m no superhero Ichigo.”

“You came to my rescue didn't you?” He argued before shaking his head. “I wasn't saying you were. What I'm trying to say is I know you’ll get us out of here because I’ll be damned if you're not the best Detective that Karakura’s got. You found me didn’t you?”

It was the burning passion in Ichigo’s eyes that gave Grimmjow the strength to force himself to continue, but more than that it gave him hope. “You’re right. Come on we’ll find the exit soon.” If it was the last thing he’d do, he would get Ichigo out alive.

Looking around the room, Grimmjow’s eyes landed on the wall and he noticed something odd. There was a strip of green pain running along the wall. “Follow that.” He told Ichigo, pointing it out and with a nod the orange head secured his grip around Grimmjow and took the lead, following the green strip.

They had been following it for maybe half an hour when they reached a large room and at the far end Grimmjow could see a green sign above a set of doors. It read ‘EXIT’. Ichigo laughed and grinned at him. “Told you so!”

Practically dragging Grimmjow over to the doors he set him down before approaching the doors. Sliding down the wall Grimmjow watched, his stomach dropping when Ichigo gave the doors a push, his face falling.

“What’s wrong?”

Ichigo pushed again, throwing his whole weight against the doors but they didn't budge. “They’re locked.”

“They can’t be.” Struggling upright Grimmjow stumbled over and tried to open them but what Ichigo had said was true, they were definitely locked. “Damn it!” Hitting the doors he sighed deeply, pressing his head to the wood. “What are we going to do?”

“Grimmjow?”

Ichigo’s voice had changed, he had gone quiet, he sounded afraid. Whirling around Grimmjow saw exactly why. There was a gas spreading into the room. “Go!” He yelled at Ichigo and without further instructions the teen ran to the door they’d entered to open it. Grimmjow was only halfway across the room when Ichigo called to him, “It’s locked!”

Turning back to the exit he tried again but the doors didn't budge. Ichigo joined him and they both threw their full weight at them but with no results the doors remained firmly shut. “Fuck!” Grimmjow fell to the floor as they device activated again, inhaling sharply and then choking on whatever the gas was. Ichigo grabbed him and lifted him up again.

“Grimmjow?!” He gave him a shake. “Come on don't you dare leave me!”

“I’m ok.” He managed to choke out and Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief, helping him to his feet. “The door… Get the door open…” It took all his strength to remain standing and watch Ichigo try fruitlessly to open the door.

The gas was filling room at an alarming rate, soon he could barely see the orange head so he grabbed his arm to make sure they didn't get separated. Ichigo had to catch him when his legs gave way and they both fell to the floor.

“Grimmjow…” Ichigo gasped, his arms going around him but he couldn’t find the strength to return the gesture. The gas had obscured everything and Grimmjow felt the edges of his vision dimming. “Don’t leave me…”

“Promise.” He managed to get out and Ichigo laughed weakly before going limp in his arms. Panic surged through his body, giving him a surge of strength enough to fight of the darkness for a moment. Pressing his fingers to Ichigo’s neck he was relieved to find a pulse, it must be type of knock out gas.

The doors suddenly banged open and Grimmjow managed to catch a glimpse of the familiar face of Ulquiorra before passing out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"Grimmjow..."

The voice sounded faint, his name echoing in the darkness and Grimmjow frowned, was it Ichigo? He tried to open his eyes but couldn't, tried to move his arms but they were too heavy. He could tell he was laying on the floor but nothing else.

"Grimmjow!"

It was Ichigo and this time he managed to open his eyes. He could see the orange head, he was struggling and it looked as if someone was dragging him away. Their eyes met and Ichigo managed to pull free, running back over to him.

"Grimmjow come on you've got to get up!" Shaking him roughly Ichigo glanced over his shoulder. Grimmjow tried to getup, but only managed to half lift himself up before the teen was pulled away and he fell down again. "No get off me!"

There was a sharp blow to the back of Grimmjow's head and everything went dark again.

When he woke up for the second time he managed to sit up and looking around he realised he was still in the hospital. Remembering Ichigo he looked around wildly but the teen was nowhere in site. The doors were open leading outside but Ichigo was gone.

"Damn it!" Standing up Grimmjow stumbled to the doors and went outside. There was no one in sight, Ichigo had been taken again, from his own grasp this time. How could he have let this happen a second time?

A light across the empty space caught his eyes and approaching it Grimmjow could hear a buzzing. When he reached it he saw it was his phone, Nnoitra was ringing him. "Grimmjow where the hell have you been?!" Nnoitra asked when he answered.

"I told you, I was going to Karakura Hospital." Grimmjow relied, frowning in confusion. Surely Nnoitra knew that. "Look I'm here now ok you've got to get down here. Ichigo was here but he's gone. I need your help."

There was a long pause. "I'll be right there." Nnoitra said before ending the call.

Sitting down on a low wall, Grimmjow turned his phone over in his hands thinking fast. He hadn't realised he didn't have his phone before in the hospital, he had been too preoccupied with Ichigo to even think about it. But they had given it back. This brought up another set of questions, Mr Heart had accomplices and they never knew. They'd always assumed the man had worked alone but it wasn't true, Grimmjow knew that now.

There was a loud clicking noise and he jumped, looking around for the source. Something dropped to the floor at his feet and Grimmjow recognised it as the device that had been attached to his arm and saw it had unlocked itself, or someone had released it. Bending down to pick it up he saw a piece of paper lodged inside and pulled it out.

There was only one word on it, 'Maple'.

Before he could think about what that meant the sound of sirens filled the air and three police cars geared around the corner to block the exit. Frowning Grimmjow stood and watched as Nnoitra got out of one and ran over to him. "Don't struggle ok just go along with it."

"Go along with what?" He needn't have asked though as several police men exited the cars and took up defensive positions behind the cars, all pointing their guns at him. "What the hell?!"

"Grimmjow give me your hands." Nnoitra said, giving him a meaningful look and after a pause he reluctantly held them out and the man secured a pair of handcuffs around them. "You're lucky I managed to convince them I could do this." He muttered and began leading Grimmjow towards the cars. "Ulquiorra finally allowed it after you called."

"Ulquiorra?" The name of the man triggered another memory. "He was here Nnoi, I saw him."

He looked up sharply at that. "Ulquiorra's out of the country at the minute, you must have mistaken someone for him."

"I know what I saw."

Nnoitra sighed, they had reached the police cars. "Let's talk about this later, for now we need to get you to a hospital to get you checked out."

The ride there was silent since Nnoitra wasn't with him, the man had gotten into a different car and Grimmjow had been placed in the back of another one. He couldn't understand what had happened. Sure he had trespassed on the City's land but with good cause t hey wouldn't arrest him over that. What could have possibly happened in a few hours to give them good cause to arrest him?

Once they reached the current Karakura Hospital Nnoitra reappeared and lead Grimmjow into a private room. He sighed before securing one of the cuffs to the cot railing. "Sorry, procedure."

"What happened."

Another sigh and the man drew up a seat next to the cot. He contemplated what to say for a while before finally explaining. "You've been missing for a week." Grimmjow opened his mouth to object but Nnoitra held up a hand. "Let me finish. You said to give you three hours correct?"

Grimmjow nodded.

"Well I did and then went down to the hospital, you weren't there. That was the last I saw of you until you answered my call. But it's more than that, we got a warrant to search your apartment to see if something had happened." Nnoitra hesitated, his eyes leaving Grimmjow. "There was more than enough evidence to suggest you kidnapped and killed Ichigo."

Grimmjow's mouth fell open in surprise. "Killed Ichigo?" He asked quietly. "I didn't kill Ichigo! I saw him a few hours ago he was in the hospital with me. Someone took him again!"

"They're searching the place now. For your sake I hope they find some evidence of Ichigo being there or you're in trouble."

Nnoitra shook his head and looked at Grimmjow with an odd expression, was it pity? "There was a lot of blood Grimmjow and it was Ichigo's. Enough to suggest he was killed. There was restraints in your apartment and Ichigo's DNA was all over them."

"He has my keys." Grimmjow replied sharply. "He had my phone as well. How long do you think it would take him to get into my apartment and set that up? You said I've been gone a week right? That's plenty of time. I wouldn't hurt Ichigo you know that. You believe me... right?"

"Yes." Nnoitra replied without hesitation. "But my word means nothing against the growing evidence saying you're the killer... That you're Mr Heart."

The silence following this statement was deafening. Grimmjow couldn't wrap his head around it. How could anyone think he was Mr Heart. He had been chasing this man for years. Ichigo had been taken because of how close they were to finding him. Was this his plan all along, to use Grimmjow as a scapegoat? But the more Grimmjow tried to understand it, the more questions he had. The only reassuring thing about this was that at least Nnoitra believed him.

The door opened and looking up, Grimmjow sighed in relief to find it was only a doctor. In fact it was the same doctor that had treated him after his adventure in the mines. Checking him over, the man sighed and stepped back with a frown. "At least your nose is healing well, I can't say the same for the rest of you."

"What does that mean?"

"This." The doctor indicated at Grimmjow's arm. When the device at come off it had left two injection sites on his arm. "Whatever was attached to your arm has damaged your nerves, how does your arm feel?"

Grimmjow hadn't really thought about it up until this point but he couldn't feel any pain in his arm, not even that of the handcuff keeping him attached to the hospital cot. Looking down at his hand he opened and closed it, the action was slow and jerky which wasn't good.

"I've had a look at the device." The doctor continued as Grimmjow stared at his arm in disbelief. "The implantation suggests it attached to your nervous system, can I ask what for?"

"Pain." Grimmjow stated in a low voice. "It caused pain and it was remotely activated."

"That seems to explain the nerve damage." He nodded absentmindedly, scribbling something down. "It should repair itself with time. Again, don't overdo it or the effects could become permanent. Is there anything you'd like to ask me."

"Yes actually." Grimmjow sat up straighter and looked at the doctor meaningfully. "Was I drugged again?"

He looked generally surprised at this question. "I don't know, I can run a blood test for you. However I don't think you were, you seem quite alert this time. During your previous visit it was quite obvious you were on some sort of drug." He took a sample of blood to take away for testing before leaving.

Nnoitra who hadn't spoken during the whole encounter suddenly spoke up. "You know now the doctors been and given you the all clear you'll be questioned right?"

"Yes."

"I can't stay."

"I know." Their eyes met as Nnoitra stood. "Thanks, for believing me."

He rolled his eyes. "As if you're smart enough to lead a double life like that." Nnoitra joked before opening the door. "Don't worry they'll see it too. Good luck."

He was just about to leave when Grimmjow remembered the paper. "Wait!" He called and handed his partner the paper. "I found this, just like in the mines. Maybe they go together?"

"I'll look into it." Nnoitra promised before leaving.

It took ten minutes for the pair of detectives, one man and one female to enter the room after Nnoitra left. Grimmjow vaguely knew them from the department. He couldn't remember their names but they had exchanged pleasantries on several occasions when they'd run into each other. Far from pleasant this time the pair both wore grim expression as they took seats next to him and began questioning him.

Grimmjow maintained his story throughout the entire interrogation. He didn't know where the blood nor restraints in his apartment came from. He didn't know where Ichigo was nor had he seen him since his abduction, excluding what had happened in the hospital. When he tried to explain what had happened the two exchanged glances and Grimmjow knew they didn't believe him.

"Well Mr Jaeggerjaques that's all for now." The man stated, snapping his briefcase shut and his partner stood, collected all her notes together in a neat pile. "We'll be back later once the hospital has been searched and your blood results come back."

He nodded in reply and the two left. With a heavy sigh Grimmjow leaned back against the pillows. Things were not looking good. He could tell neither of them believed his story, that he had no idea what was in his apartment or how it came to be there. All he could hope for was that Ichigo's DNA would be in the hospital. He couldn't see how it would be since the two of them had been practically everywhere in the building but somehow he doubted they would find a single trace of him.

Everything was leading back to him. All the evidence was showing he'd kidnapped and killed Ichigo. Soon they would be asking what he'd done with the body. Grimmjow felt a chill run down his spine as he thought about what would happen if he didn't figure out his next move, Ichigo lying dead somewhere in the city and he would be blamed there was no doubt of that.   
It came to him so suddenly without conscious thought that Grimmjow almost fell out of the cot when he sat up quickly. The number from the mines, the note from the device, it was an address.

"Sixty-Five Maple." Grimmjow whispered.

Looking around desperately for anything to help him escape he found nothing. He would have to wait for Nnoitra to return. With a reluctant sigh he sat back again, his mind working furiously. All he had to do was get out of the hospital and make his way to the address and then... what?

What was waiting for him at this place? Would he finally get Ichigo back or would it be another trap? How many tests did Mr Heart plan on making him do before he let Ichigo go? Maybe he never would, maybe that was the point. Make him keep going until he couldn't and then kill Ichigo.

Thinking back to the previous victims Grimmjow found no reassurance. Each person who had been kidnapped had ended up dead and as for their partners, either dead or insane so his chances weren't looking to good, neither was Ichigo's.

No one else visited Grimmjow that night and after hours of endless wondering he fell into a fitful sleep only to awaken a few hours later when Nnoitra returned. The man held a finger to his lips when Grimmjow opened his mouth to talk. He moved closer, speaking in a barely audible whisper. "I haven't got long ok so I'll make this quick. First, there was no evidence of Ichigo ever being in that hospital, the only DNA there was yours. Second, you're going to be arrested in the next ten minutes unless you get out of here.. Finally I found out what the pieces of paper mean, it's an address here." He handed Grimmjow a sheet of paper with the complete address, including directions. Next he unlocked the handcuff around his wrist. "Go out the window, you'll never make it through the lobby unseen there's someone outside your door."

"Thanks." Grimmjow stood, rubbing his wrists where it was chaffed from wearing the handcuff for so long. "What about you?"  
Nnoitra smiled grimly. "I'll figure something out now go, they're coming. The only way to end this and prove your innocence is to find Ichigo so go already."

"See you soon." Grimmjow opened the window carefully and climbed out, turning to look at his partner and smiled. "Don't get yourself in too much trouble."

"I'll see what I can do now go!"

With a nod Grimmjow dropped down from the small ledge into a bush. He was only on the first floor so the foliage broke his fall. He had landed on the edge of the parking lot which seemed quite deserted at the moment. Stepping cautiously out of the bush he began across the lot, keeping his head down in case anyone looked outside and spotted him.

He had just reached the opposite side of the area when he heard it. It started with yelling which he knew was the detectives coming to arrest him followed by several people running in and out of the hospital entrance. Grimmjow knew he only had moments before they spotted him and vaulted the low fence, stumbling as he landed. It seemed the device had affected more than just his arms.

A beam of headlights fell across him and he flinched, shielding his face. There was shouting and he knew he had been identified. Taking off quickly he headed for the nearest alleyway and ducked into it. He kept moving the longer he stayed in one place so close to the hospital the more likely they would find him.

Grimmjow knew what this looked liked, in the eyes of the police he had just confirmed his guilt by running away. No-one believed him before so they definitely won't know. Stopping under a flickering street light he waited until a police car had flashed by before pulling out the paper Nnoitra had handed him to determine his next move. The building known as sixty-five was a small warehouse near the harbour which was a good hour walk form his current location.

Tucking the paper away Grimmjow started walking, careful to keep to the shadows and stopping whenever he heard sirens. Due to how slow he had to be to remain undetected it took an hour and a half to reach the warehouse. It looked remarkably ordinary, which he supposed was the purpose of the building.

Whatever was awaiting him inside Grimmjow knew one thing. He would do whatever it took to get Ichigo back and this time, he wouldn't let him go. With that thought in mind he approached the doors and unsurprisingly they opened at his push. He was expected. Taking a deep breath Grimmjow entered.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

It was dark when Grimmjow entered and what little light shone from the open door disappeared instantly as it shut behind him. Filters of moonlight were shining in the darkness like silver threads but they didn't little to nothing to help with Grimmjow’s vision. Taking a few steps forward the sound echoed loudly indicating one thing to him, the room was large and empty.

Starting across the room the sound echoed back louder and Grimmjow could swear it was distorted slightly, but what could cause that? Suddenly he walked into something solid, coming to an abrupt holt. Cursing as he stumbled back Grimmjow rubbed his nose and cautiously held out a hand, lying it flat against the cool surface. It was smooth so it wasn’t a wall. Tapping it made a dull echo that sounded vaguely familiar but he couldn't quite place it.

Then he heart it. It was faint, almost unrecognisable but it was definitely there, something was moving in front of him. Behind the blockade something or someone was moving around, Grimmjow could hear the faint shifting sounds. Then a low groan, it was human.

“Ichigo?” Grimmjow asked, pressing both hands against the smooth surface. “Ichigo is that you?”

Suddenly there was a blinding light and Grimmjow flinched, shielding his face as his eyes adjusted. Someone had turned the lights on, was he being watched? Then he realised what was blocking his path, it was glass. The glass wall spanned the entire length of the room and from what he could see, there was no door, no way to get through unless he smashed it.

Movement caught his attention and then Grimmjow saw it was Ichigo who was making the noises. “Ichigo!” Banging both hands against the glass it didn’t even shudder but the dull thud got the orange head’s attention and he looked up, eyes widening when he saw Grimmjow. He was tied to a chair in the centre of the small area he was enclosed in, both hands and legs chained to the metal structure and there was no way Ichigo could escape on his own. More than that however, Ichigo’s mouth had been gagged, the teen couldn’t speak to him. “Hold on, I’m going to get you out of there.”

Ichigo nodded and started looking around, his eyes landed on something behind Grimmjow and he started nodding his head at it. Frowning, Grimmjow turned around to see a small circular table behind him. How he hadn't walked into it before he didn't know but as he approached the table, Grimmjow knew nothing good would come of it.

Sure enough the only thing on the table was a small syringe filled with a green liquid. Grimmjow had just reached out a hand to touch it when a voice rang through the room, making both himself and Ichigo jump.

“I wouldn’t touch that. At least, not yet anyway.”

Pulling away Grimmjow looked for the source of the voice, his eyes landing on a speaker set in the upper corner of the room. Next to it he could make out the blinking red light of a camera, the same as the ones used in the hospital.

“What is it?” Grimmjow asked loudly, sure that he could be heard and sure enough he got a reply.

“You’ll know in due course. But first, let’s explain the rules.”

The lights in Grimmjow’s side of the room suddenly went out, only one remained hanging above the table illuminating the syringe lying on top of it. Ichigo however still had his lights on and his confined space shone brightly now.

“One, you have only two choices there is no other option. Two, if you break the rules you both die. Three, you have five minutes to decide before the choice is made for you so use the time wisely. Your time starts now.”

There was a loud rushing noise and looking around for the source, Grimmjow didn't have to look far as water started flooding into Ichigo’s area. There was nowhere for it to go so the room was going to fill up. Already he could see the floor was covered and the level would rise quickly, the water being pumped in at such a high force was going to drown Ichigo if he didn't do something.

“So what’s the game? If there’s rules then there’s a game right?” He asked, looking around for something, anything that could shatter the glass but the room was empty expect for the table and syringe.

“The game is simple, one of you must die. The choice is yours Mr Jaeggerjaques. Either Ichigo will drown or you will die to save him, the syringe you see is filled with poison, it will kill you within minutes. Save his life by taking your own or watch him die, the choice is yours.”

In the silence that followed the voice Grimmjow could hear a faint ringing in his ears. Was this what everything had been leading up to, what Mr Heart had wanted from the beginning? He had never wanted to harm Ichigo, he had been the target from the beginning they knew that, but this was why? So he could kill him and make Grimmjow do it himself?

For a fleeting second Grimmjow thought he wouldn’t give the psycho what he wanted but immediately the thought vanished. He couldn't let Ichigo die, not like this, not if he could save him. Even if it meant he himself had to die to save the teen.  
The water had risen to halfway up ichigo’s legs as Grimmjow processed what he’d been told and now he was struggling violently to get free. There was no point though, he would never break out of those chains. Grimmjow glanced at the table, it was his only chance. Grabbing the table around the edges he managed to lift it and carried it over the the glass. With all his strength Grimmjow threw the table at the glass and nothing happened, the table bounced off the glass as if it were nothing.

Pressing his hands against it again he cursed, resting his forehead against the cool surface. Of course it wouldn’t be that simple, the glass was reinforced, probably bulletproof but he didn't have a gun to test this theory. Ichigo made a strangled noise snapping Grimmjow back to reality and he saw with a jolt the water had risen past his knees now and soon, Ichigo would be submerged if he didn't act fast.

Turning around it was only then Grimmjow realised the syringe had fallen to the ground and with a curse dropped to his knees to find it. It took too long to find and by the time his fingers closed over it in the dark the water was halfway up ichigo’s chest. Pressing his hands to the glass again Grimmjow looked at Ichigo who was shaking his head violently.

“I’ve got to do it, I’ve got to save you. You understand right?” More shaking and Ichigo was still trying to escape, Grimmjow could see the blood around his wrists. “Stop Ichigo you’ll be free in a minute.” He sighed, closing his hand around the syringe tightly. “Live your life Ichigo, do that for me ok? Live it to the fullest you can, promise me that.” After a long pause where the water rose ever higher Ichigo nodded and Grimmjow could see the tears falling down the teen’s cheeks. “I love you.”

And then he injected the poison into his arm.

At first he didn't feel anything, he stood staring at the empty syringe in his hand and felt the panic rise in him. Was it a trick? One last trick before he really killed Ichigo? Then he felt the numbness, the syringe slipping through his fingers because he couldn’t keep a hold of it. It clattered to the floor and as the sound echoed loudly there was an even louder beeping noise. With relief Grimmjow saw the water was being drained away and as the last of it disappeared the glass slid down and he fell t his knees, the numbness now spreading so he couldn’t stand.

Ichigo was moving again and with a lot of effort Grimmjow lifted his head to see the chains around the orange head were undone and he was untangling himself, pulling off the gag and running towards him. Ichigo made it just in time to catch Grimmjow as he collapsed completely and pulled the top half of his body into his lap.

“Stupid! Stupid thing to do!” He was saying, tears still falling down his cheeks but Grimmjow didn't regret it. Ichigo was safe, that’s all that mattered. “Hold on ok, we’ll get you to a doctor and everything will be fine. Just hold on a bit longer for me.”

Grimmjow managed a laugh. “Sorry Ichigo, I won't be making that promise, I can't keep it.”

“Shut up and save your strength.” He whispered back a heartbreakingly sad smile crossing his lips. Grimmjow could only hope Ichigo never wore such an expression again. “I love you too by the way.” Grimmjow couldn’t find his voice, he couldn't speak anymore but there was one last thing he wanted, he wanted to kiss Ichigo one last time. He must have gotten this across to the orange head because he had started leaning down, their lips almost meeting when a door opening jerked Ichigo away.

“You did it.” Grimmjow couldn’t turn his head, but the voice was familiar. It was the same on as before, the one with the surgeon but it was more than that. It was someone he knew but his brain couldn’t put the two together.

“You!” Ichigo asked in surprise, his grip tightening around Grimmjow and his expression a mix of shock and fear. “B-but you’re a Detective aren't you? You work with Grimmjow!”

Then he understood who it was. It hadn’t been a hallucination, he had seen Ulquiorra at the hospital. He wasn’t ‘out of the country’ as Nnoitra believed. The sudden wave of rage he felt was enough to get one word out. “Bastard!”

Ulquiorra came into view and he looked down at Grimmjow with his stoic expression. “Yes, it was me. I’m surprised you didn't figure it out sooner, but you were close, too close and that called for drastic action. I should be thanking you really, after all, you finished it.”

“Finished what?” Ichigo asked for which Grimmjow was glad since he doubted he could speak again.

“Everything.” Ulquiorra lifted his hand suddenly and the light glinted of the gun in his hand. Seeing the expression on both their faces, the man’s lips uplifted slightly into a cold smile. “This isn’t for you no need to worry. I suppose I should explain everything shouldn’t I?”

Grimmjow’s grip on reality was fading, he couldn’t see Ulquiorra anymore. Ichigo’s hands gripping his were the only thing keeping him grounded, keeping him awake. But he could still hear, and he heard everything Ulquiorra said.

“Love.” He said in a disgusted tone. “This notion people cling to, this invisible force that gives people hope and strength. It is nothing but a fantasy. I have seen what love can do. It can tear apart a person’s world, their life. It can kill and it can destroy. Why would anyone want that? And yet, it’s the one thing everyone wants is it not? But that was the point in Mr Heart, what he stood for. Love didn't exist. How could any of those people truly have loved their partners when they couldn't, didn't save them? Do you know how many people have made it this far before? Two. And neither of them could do what Grimmjow did.” Ulquiorra crouched down next to them and Grimmjow felt Ichigo stiffen. “None of them could persevere, face their fears and pain to save someone they supposedly loved. None of them sacrificed themselves the way you did Grimmjow. I applaud you for that.”

“So you did this to what? To prove love exists?” Ichigo asked, his voice raising. “Well are you happy now?! Has Grimmjow proven anything to you?!”

“He did.” Ulquiorra replied quietly, his eyes never leaving Grimmjow’s. “He proved that even though I never managed to understand this concept of love, I at least got to witness it at its deepest level. Thank you.”

Before Ichigo could say or do anything else Ulquiorra had lifted the gun and with one loud, echoing bang, killed himself.

“T-this is insane!” Ichigo choked, shaking his head.

Looking down at Grimmjow he could see the orange head had blood splattered across the side of his face from the proximity he had to Ulquiorra and the sight made his heart clench. Ichigo should never had to have gone through this. Why did he? For love as Ulquiorra had put it. Ichigo was right, it was insane, Ulquiorra was insane. How hadn't they noticed before?

There was nothing left now, Ichigo was safe. Mr Heart was dead, no-one was going to hurt him anymore. Grimmjow had fulfilled his promise, he had kept Ichigo alive, he had saved him. And despite what it had cost himself, it was worth it.

Ichigo’s head lifted suddenly, his expression brightening. “Grimmjow! There’s sirens! Everything’s going to be ok, just hold on they’re coming!”

But Grimmjow couldn’t hold on. He couldn’t feel anything anymore, not the numbness, not the cold or even Ichigo holding him. In fact, he couldn't hear Ichigo either, he could see the teen’s lips moving but there wasn't any sound. He smiled. Death wasn't so bad when the last thing he saw was Ichigo. As his eyes closed, he never heard Ichigo shouting his name, shaking him and begging him to stay awake.

Everything just faded away.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Whatever Grimmjow was expecting to happen next, it wasn't to wake up. But then again what had he expected? Nothing, a paradise or maybe some form of hell he didn't know. The reality was however he had woken up in a hospital room. Thankfully it seemed to be the current Karakura hospital rather than the original this time.

He could hear the steady rhythm of a machine and turned to see it was a heart rate monitor. Feeling an odd sensation around his hand, he looked down to see someone was holding it in their own. Without looking he knew exactly who this was and sure enough looking up slightly his eyes landed on a head of orange hair, Ichigo.

The teen looked as if he was sleeping, Grimmjow could hear his slow, steady breathing and he hadn't reacted to him waking up. Slowly, careful not to wake him Grimmjow pulled his hand free and examined it carefully. It still felt strange, even without Ichigo holding it. His hand felt numb as it had when he’d injected the poison. He tried to make a fist but his hand wasn’t cooperating, his fingers curled slightly, but he couldn’t form a fist.

He had been too busy watching his hand to notice Ichigo stirring and it was only the sharp intake of breath next to him that jerked Grimmjow back to reality. Turning, his eyes met Ichigo’s and he smiled. “So is this heaven?” Ichigo’s lips trembled and for a second Grimmjow thought the teen was going to burst into tears but instead he started laughing. It was a rich, warm sound and he felt his own lips pull upwards in a smile and he relaxed back against the pillows. “What happened?”

Ichigo’s hands encased his own again and he sighed, looking down at them. “I thought you were dead.” He said quietly. “Nnoitra was the first to come in and when he saw you, he called for medical assistance. They took you away in an ambulance and I tried to come with you, but they wouldn’t let me.” The grip around his hand tightened and Grimmjow flinched at the sudden stab of pain but said nothing. “I had to answer their questions first, it took hours before I was allowed to see you again.”

“It wasn't poison?”

He shook his head, finally looking up and he smiled. “No it was a type of sedative, but it could’ve killed you considering the dosage you took. If you hadn’t been taken to a hospital, five more minutes and you probably would have died.”

“Well, I’m glad I didn’t.” Ichigo just smiled, lifting Grimmjow’s hand to press his cheek against it. “How long has it been?”

The orange head shrugged. “Two days I think, I haven’t been keeping track of the time. After that guy shot himself, Ulquiorra was it? I haven't been able to think about anything but you, about you dying.”

Grimmjow remembered something when Ichigo mention Ulquiorra’s name, a flash of memory, a man stood over him wearing a surgeons mask, a snatch of conversation just before. Sitting up straight he gave Ichigo a serious look. “Ichigo listen to me ok, this is very important. Where is Nnoitra? I need to speak with him right now, Ulquiorra wasn’t working alone.”

“They know, they found the bodies a few hours after what happened.” At Grimmjow’s confused expression, he elaborated. “Ulquiorra killed them, at least that’s what your partner thinks.”

Grimmjow sighed and relaxed again. “Do they know why he did it?” Ichigo shrugged. “You were right, he was insane. How did we not see it before?” The teen flinched when Grimmjow banged his fist on the table with his free hand. “Sorry, sorry I didn't mean to make you jump.” He let out a deep sigh and reigned his anger in. Scaring Ichigo wouldn’t achieve anything but pushing him away. “How do you feel?”

“Me?” He asked in surprise. “I’m fine, or at least I am now you’re awake. I told you he never hurt me so there’s nothing wrong with me.”

“I didn’t mean physically.”

Ichigo hesitated at that, his eyes lowering again. “Then no, I’m not ok. At least not completely anyway. But it gets better doesn't it?”

Grimmjow thought back to other people he’d seen, talked to before who had gone through a similar situation. “Yes.” He answered slowly. “It gets better, but I don't know if you’ll be the same as before, it takes a lot of time.”

The teen nodded, his face unusually grey and it made Grimmjow’s heart drop. Ichigo shouldn’t have been put through this, he should never have been involved and it was his fault he was. If it weren't for him, Ichigo wouldn’t have to deal with what was to come now.

“Ichigo…” He started and this time, it was his turn to look away because he couldn’t bear looking at the orange head whilst he said this. “I’ll understand if you want some time apart, if you don’t want to be with me anymore. After what’s happened I can’t blame you, after all it was my fault you were kidnapped in the first place. I understand-”

He was cut off suddenly when Ichigo kissed him. “Do you really think I’d leave you after everything that’s happened? What do you take me for?” Grimmjow opened his mouth to object but Ichigo silenced him with a look. “And I’m not staying out of gratitude either.”

Grimmjow smiled, it was as if Ichigo had read his mind. “Ok then, I’m glad.”

“You… Don't want to break up with me… Do you?” Ichigo asked hesitantly and Grimmjow chuckled, shaking his hand. Letting out a relieved sigh, the teen smiled and leant forward to kiss him again. “Good because I’m not letting you go, especially after what you did for me.” His hand found the puncture mark on Grimmjow’s arm and he covered it with a hand. “You really would give up your life for me?”

“Of course, and you know it.” He nodded, absentmindedly drawing a pattern across his arm. “I love you.”

Ichigo smiled brightly. “I love you too.” Leaning forward their lips met again and Grimmjow threaded a hand in the back of the teen’s hair. However after a minute or so his hand convulsed and without his consent tightened and Ichigo flinched. “Ouch, that hurts!”

Yanking his hand away Grimmjow stared at it in shock, again trying to flex his fingers but the movement was wooden, almost robotic. His hand still wasn’t responding. “Shit Ichigo I'm sorry! I don't know what’s wrong with my hand.”

The teen was looking down at his hand too and carefully he took it between his own. “This is the same arm that device was attached to, isn’t it?” Thinking about it carefully, Grimmjow realised he was right and nodded. “I’m going to get a doctor ok, you need checking over anyway and I’ll mention this too.”

He stood up, smiling reassuringly. “Don’t take too long.” Grimmjow said, trying to to sound too needy. He really didn't want to be separated from Ichigo, not just yet so soon after getting him back.

“I’ll be two minutes top, promise.” Another smile and Ichigo had left.

Resting back against the pillows Grimmjow looked down at his hand in confusion. Could the device really have affected him that badly? He remembered vaguely the doctor mention something about nerve damage during his last visit, but couldn't quite remember the details. After all, he had just found out he was being framed so he wasn’t concentrating properly. Was this what the doctor had meant?

He didn’t have long to dwell on the situation as suddenly Ichigo was back, the doctor following him into the room. He waited until Ichigo had taken his seat next to Grimmjow before starting. “Well first things first, I’m glad to see you’re awake Mr Jaeggerjaques. How is everything?”

“Good, except for this.” He showed the man his hand and what was happening when he tried to use it. “Is it to do with that device from before?”

The doctor sighed, carefully examining the small puncture wound left behind from where the device had attached itself to Grimmjow’s arm. “Yes, I believe that is the most plausible explanation. As I said, it caused nerve damage so it’s reasonable to believe this is a product of that. It seems to be similar to Carpal Tunnel Syndrome which is unusual. If it is similar than we know what to expect, let’s keep an eye on it for now and notify me of any more symptoms.”

Grimmjow agreed and after taking a few preliminary observations and readings he left the two of them alone again. “You know,” Grimmjow started, holding up his hand again to show Ichigo. “This could put a bit of a dampener on things.”

The teen looked at his hand for a long time before laughing quietly. “Don't use that hand on my dick please, I like it the way it is.” And then he dissolved into a fit of laughter again. Grimmjow couldn't help but laugh too, the absurdity of it compared to everything that was happening combined with Ichigo’s laugher sent him over the edge and it took a long time to calm down again. When he did he looked at Ichigo to see the teen was wiping his face and realised he’d laughed so hard he’d cried.

Reaching out he brushed one of Ichigo’s cheeks to wipe the wet track away. “Everything’s going to be ok Ichigo, I promise. We’ll get through this.”

“Together?”

“Together.” Grimmjow agreed firmly and he smiled.

Carefully as to not jolt him too much Ichigo slid into the bed beside him and curled up under the covers. He yawned, lying down next to Grimmjow and smiled. “Your bed’s actually quite comfy.”

“When was the last time you slept properly?” But Grimmjow didn't need an answer to know it had been far too long because Ichigo just shrugged and his eyes closed.

The orange head was asleep within minutes and since he didn't feel like sleeping anymore Grimmjow settled himself with running his good hand through Ichigo’s hair as yanking on his hair again didn’t seem like a good idea. He slept soundly however and after a half hour Grimmjow felt sleep creeping up on himself too and settled down next to Ichigo. There was just enough room for them both to share the bed and careful to keep his hand away from the teen, Grimmjow was soon asleep too.

Grimmjow didn’t know how long he’d been asleep but he knew it wasn’t enough when he was jolted awake by the sound of someone entering the room. Opening his eyes he could see through the window it was dark now so it had been at least a few hours as it was late morning when he woke the first time. Turning over, careful not to wake Ichigo as he pulled his arms free of the teen Grimmjow was surprised and also weary to see it was Isshin.

The man took a seat beside the bed, his eyes landing on Ichigo and after a tense moment he spoke. “Nnoitra has explained what happened to me. You really tried to kill yourself for Ichigo?”

“Yes.” Grimmjow replied cautiously. This was not a conversation he was prepared to have currently. He’d figured after getting out of the hospital he and Ichigo would talk things through with Isshin, smooth things over but like this, he didn't have anything planned. He had to be careful about what he said or Isshin could take it very wrongly and the last thing Grimmjow needed was Isshin to be mad and in turn Ichigo to be upset over it. “That was the rules, either I lived or Ichigo did, I chose Ichigo. I didn't know it was a sedative.”

“You didn't do it because I made you swear to save Ichigo, did you.” Isshin wasn’t asking so Grimmjow just shook his head in reply. “You really do love him?”

“Yes.” He said quietly, he looked away from Isshin for a moment, his eyes landing on Ichigo who he could see wasn’t quite so relaxed as before. But instead of calling the teen out of his fake sleep, he continued as if he hadn’t noticed. “More than anything. I know it came as a shock to you, we were going to explain everything but… circumstances changed. I know there’s a lot to talk about still and a lot of explaining. But I need to ask one thing of you.” He looked back at Isshin imploringly. “Don’t get mad at Ichigo, if you want to be mad, be mad at me. Ichigo doesn’t deserve that, especially not now. He needs you, even if he won't admit it. He needs us all.”

“Ichigo needs you more than me.” Isshin replied, his voice less cool than before and his expression softened when he looked at his son. “And if you truly love him, which I believe you do now, I’ll accept what has happened in the past. We’ll start again, once everything’s settled down and it can be a fresh start for us all.”

Grimmjow smiled. “I’d like that.”

With a sigh Isshin stood and gave Grimmjow’s shoulder a quick squeeze. “Let Ichigo know I’ll be waiting at home for him. He’s safe here with you I can see.”

“Sure.” Grimmjow waited until Isshin had left before turning to face Ichigo again. “You can wake up now.”

Ichigo shifted slowly and sat up, grinning at Grimmjow guiltily. “How long did you know?”

“Long enough.” The teen suddenly surged forward and kissed him. “What was that for?” Grimmjow asked in surprise, steadying him so he didn't fall off the bed with the sudden movement.

Ichigo shrugged, his fingers going to the back of Grimmjow’s head and he began playing with his hair. “No reason, I’m just glad I suppose. I thought dad would take a lot more persuading than that, especially considering our age gap.”

Grimmjow groaned, closing his eyes and he allowed himself to relax under Ichigo’s ministrations. “Don’t make me feel older than I already do. I feel like I'm fourty after what’s happened.” The orange head laughed and kissed him again, his lips trailing down his jawline and Grimmjow let out a soft sigh at the touches. “Don’t worry, you don't look a day over twenty-five to me.”

“Don’t try and kid me.” Grimmjow warned halfheartedly. “I'm going to be thirty soon so that’s plenty old as it is.”

Ichigo hummed, looking at him thoughtfully. “Do you know what day it is?” Grimmjow just shrugged in reply, watching in confusion as Ichigo leaned over him to grab something. Looking to he saw it was his phone and frowned, he hadn't even realised it was there. “Airplane mode.” Ichigo explained at his quizzical look. “Nnoitra put it on yesterday, he didn't think you’d appreciate getting contacted every few minutes once everyone found out what happened.”

Grimmjow made a mental note to thank his partner later. “So what are you looking at?”

The teen was still staring at the phone and after a moment he said quietly, “It’s my birthday.”

“Really?” Grimmjow took the phone to see indeed it was, July 15th. “Well happy birthday Ichigo, sorry I didn’t get you a present.”

He laughed at that, setting the phone down again before cupping Grimmjow’s face. Leaning down he kissed him firmly. “You already gave it to me by waking up” He whispered, kissing him again but more deeply this time.

There was nothing for it, Grimmjow couldn’t contain it any longer and he grabbed Ichigo, pushing him onto his back before the orange head could do more than looked surprise at the sudden change around. The look soon vanished and he was smiling at Grimmjow, it wasn't a very seductive smile just a normal one but it made the teen just look too damn tempting.  
It was as if he was seeing Ichigo for the first time since he’d been rescued. He looked healthier although not back to his previous weight yet and there was colour in his skin again. It had only been two days but already Ichigo was showing signs of recovery which Grimmjow was pleased to see. “Hey.” Ichigo finally said, raising an eyebrow impatiently. “Are you going to stare at me all night or are you going to kiss me some more?”

Grimmjow just chuckled and leaned closer to the teen. “Impatient?”

“It’s long overdue.” Ichigo’s voice lowered, his eyes focusing on Grimmjow’s mouth. “Call it a birthday present if you want but I want you to keep kissing me until we both pass out from lack of oxygen.”

“Now that I can give you.” As he kissed Ichigo again, Grimmjow could only think that he wouldn’t want to be anywhere else in the world other than his arms. And he was determined to keep it that way, quite sure no-one would be taking Ichigo away from him anytime soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

The smell of cooking meat and the sounds of laugher did nothing to calm Grimmjow nerves, nothing at all. Whoever said it would be a good idea to do this now was obviously insane. Said person suddenly gave him a small push in the back, making him move towards the voices and Grimmjow dug his heels into the carpet to stop himself falling outside onto the patio.  
Ichigo gave an impatient huff, appearing in front of him with a raised eyebrow. “Problem?”

“No.” Grimmjow said, clearing his throat because his voice had come out too small to be normal. “No.” He replied more firmly, looking at him.

“Good, come on then.” Ichigo smiled and with a swift look around to see they were alone, leaned forward for a chaste kiss before disappearing outside.

Taking a deep breath Grimmjow tried to calm himself. He was not afraid damn it he was Grimmjow goddam Jaeggerjaques and he wasn’t afraid of anything, well except maybe the dark but still, he was dealing with that. After what had happened in the mines and everything that had followed, he couldn't stand darkness anymore. The only way he’d tolerate it is if Ichigo was there which most of the time he was now.

Ichigo had for the most part moved in with him after Grimmjow was finally discharged from the hospital. Not that he was complaining since he was still having a hard time letting the orange head out of his sight and it had been almost a year now. Even so, it made him anxious to leave Ichigo’s side and he doubted that feeling would ever entirely disappear, even if there wasn’t anything to worry about anymore.

After Ulquiorra had revealed himself to be Mr Heart the department found more than enough evidence in the man’s house to condemn him. His accomplices like Ichigo had said when Grimmjow woke up were all dead by the man’s own hands no less, no loose ends was what they finally agreed on. No-one could pretend to understand Ulquiorra’s motives or reasonings and Grimmjow had found himself pondering the man’s last words more than once.

He had gone to Ulquiorra’s funeral, Ichigo only agreeing to come because he didn't want to leave Grimmjow. They had stood at the service alone, no-one else had bothered to turn up and it was only Nnoitra who joined them briefly to break the silence. He couldn’t remember how long he’d stood by the grave after that. Ichigo left at some point, returning later with coffee and it was only then Grimmjow agreed they should leave. He had hoped seeing the man being buried would give him some peace of mind but all it did was leave more unanswered questions.

Was it all just an experiment in the end, to see if anyone could pass the tests he had set up? What reasoning was behind them? How could he have gone on for so many years without any of them noticing? Ulquiorra had always been a closed book. Grimmjow knew nothing of the man’s childhood or even where he attended school or grew up. But after some digging he found out that when the man was a kid his mother had died in a fire, their house collapsing and only Ulquiorra and his father made it out.

Maybe he blamed his father for not saving his mother, that would explain the man’s obsession with sacrificial love. At least, that was Grimmjow’s conclusion. He didn't like to dwell on the past too much these days, instead he was looking to the future which at this current time wasn’t looking to bright.

Taking another deep breath he followed Ichigo outside. “Grimmjow there you are!” He flinched in the sudden brightness and lifted a hand to shield his face, almost groaning when he saw who had called his name. His mother was currently making her way towards him and in a fit of panic Grimmjow darted towards the table to grab a drink. She soon caught up with him however. “Darling what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” He said quickly, his eyes landing on Ichigo to see he was pressing his lips together in an effort not to laugh. Looking back to his mother he smiled. “I’m fine.”

She frowned, her lips pursing as she looked him over. With a small sigh she smoothed his collar. “You’re acting very odd, where have you been? Ichigo said you were on the phone inside. I hope that Nnoitra isn’t working you too hard.”

After everything had been sorted out when Ichigo had been found safe and alive the department needed a new head. Nnoitra got the position which was only due to the fact Grimmjow had gone AWOL he firmly believed. His new partner, Tesra drove him up the wall much to his former partner’s amusement.

“No he’s not, he was just calling to say he couldn’t make it.” Grimmjow lied smoothly, he was getting better at it now. After all he and Ichigo had been lying for a long time now about their current relationship. Thinking about that brought on a nervous sweat again and Grimmjow jumped when the glass shattered in his hand suddenly. His mother jumped back, letting out a shocked noise and he hastily bent down to pick up the broken shards. “Sorry.” He told her when he stood again. “My hand hasn’t been the same since… what happened.” It was true, his hand had given one of it’s sharp spasms where he gripped whatever he was holding in a tight hold.

He dropped the remains of the glass in a nearby bin, picking up a new glass and was careful to keep it in his other hand. He and Ichigo had learned the hard way after several episodes that he shouldn’t handle breakables in that hand anymore.   
“My poor baby.” She murmured, taking his hand delicately. “What did that man do to you?”

Grimmjow sighed, rolling his eyes. “I’m not a child don't call me that.” He whispered, painfully aware of how close Ichigo was now. The man had moved closer after he’d smashed the glass. He almost groaned when he saw the look on Ichigo’s face, he had heard. “And don’t worry about it, I’ve got it under control. Sometimes I just grip things to hard it’s nothing to worry yourself over.”

She pursed her lips again and Grimmjow was just preparing himself for another tirade of worried remarks when Ichigo thankfully stepped in. He smiled at his mother and kissed her cheek. “Mrs Jaeggerjaques I hope you’re enjoying yourself so far, hopefully dad will be finishing the barbecue soon and then we can finally eat!” He laughed, elbowing Grimmjow in the ribs and the man managed a weak laugh, rubbing the spot where he’d been hit.

“Ichigo!” She said in delight, pulling him into a hug. “I’m so glad you invited both me and Grimmshaw over, it’s been such a long time since we’ve seen you. You’ve grown so much since last time.”

“Well it has been five years.” He joked.

“Time flies doesn't it?” She suddenly looked at him sternly. “And don't call me Mrs Jaeggerjaques anymore, it makes me feel so old. Call me Pantera.”

“Of course, Pantera.” Ichigo caught Grimmjow’s eye and smiled as he rolled his eyes behind his mother’s back. “How is everything with… Grimmshaw?” He hesitated slightly before using his first name, apparently unsure but Pantera continued as if the pause never happened.

“Wonderful dear, except for well…” She sighed, looking at Grimmjow with dubious eyes. “I was hoping by now Grimmjow would have settled down. He’s gone thirty now you know and still no-one. What about you Ichigo are you dating at the moment?”

“Yes actually I am.” His eyes flickered to Grimmjow momentarily but not long enough for her to notice anything unusual.

“See Grimmjow, Ichigo is ten years younger than you and he’s dating.”

Grimmjow choked on his drink, opening his mouth in outrage. “Mother! My love life is none of your concern! And actually I have found someone thank you, I just haven't told you about him yet.” Her eyes lit up at the prospect of him dating someone but fortunately they were interrupted as Grimmjow’s father joined them.

“Food’s nearly ready, Isshin said it would take a couple more minutes.” He clapped his hands together and beamed at them all. “So what’s going on over here.”

“Grimmjow was just telling me he’s dating someone.” Pantera said and Grimmjow felt the nerves return. Maybe it wasn’t so fortunate his father had joined them after all. “What’s their name dear?”

“Um, well…” Grimmjow trailed off, his stomach turning unpleasantly.

This was exactly what he was dreading, confessing to his parents. It wasn't that he was ashamed to be dating Ichigo, quite the opposite actually he couldn't feel prouder of having someone like the orange head to call his own. No it was the thought that his parents wouldn’t like Ichigo as his partner, especially due to the age gap.

It had taken Isshin a few months to get used to the idea. Ichigo and Grimmjow had both agreed they wouldn’t flaunt the relationship in front of him, but they wouldn’t hide it either. As far as Isshin was concerned the two did no more than hold hands and occasionally kiss which they were both perfectly happy with him thinking.

Grimmjow’s parents however still didn't know. And this was where Ichigo’s brilliant idea came from. Have a family barbecue at his father’s house and invite the Jaeggerjaques’ to join them since it had been so long since they’d all been together. The perfect time to confess and come clean. Unfortunately Grimmjow’s nerves didn't seem to agree with this plan.

As his parents stood watching him expectantly Grimmjow looked to Ichigo for help and as if it was the most natural thing in the world the orange head stepped beside him and slipped his hand into his own. He smiled, albeit slightly nervously, at Grimmjow’s parents. The two didn’t seem to understand at first, then comprehension dawned on their faces and Grimmjow’s hand tightened around Ichigo’s, waiting for the fallout that was sure to ensue.

“Oh Ichigo!” Pantera sobbed suddenly, dragging the orange head into a tight hug and taking the rest of them by surprise. “I’ve always known you were something special, that is was such a shame there was such a large age gap between you two because you were so perfect for each other. But it doesn't matter does it? I’m glad you two found each other this way!”

Ichigo looked bewilderedly over his mother’s shoulders at him and Grimmjow couldn’t help but snort. Maybe his mother was more perceptive than he gave her credit for. He couldn’t help but wonder how long she’d held onto that secret hope for the two of them.

“Ichigo’s a bit young, isn’t he?” Grimmshaw finally asked in a low voice so only his son heard as Pantera gushed over a slowly reddening Ichigo. “I mean, he isn't too much trouble to keep around is he?”

“You don't know the half of it dad.” Grimmjow replied, a small smile pulling on his lips. “Didn't you hear what happened with Mr Heart?”

His father frowned in thought, recalling the vents that transpired a year ago. “Yes, he kidnapped Ichigo and you saved him?”

Grimmjow nodded. “He took Ichigo because we were in a relationship, it was to hurt me not him. I got him back though as you can see.” They both watched as Ichigo attempted to and failed miserably to fend off the kisses Pantera was now bestowing across his face. “I love him, I don't care how old he is.”

After a slight pause Grimmshaw nodded. “I can see.” Grimmjow frowned, how could his father see? He had only just told him. But the man offered no explanation other than a small sigh. “Just don't break your mother’s heart, she loves that boy to pieces and if you break up, it will devastate her.”

“Nice dad, guilt trip me into staying with Ichigo, real smooth.” Grimmjow replied sarcastically but his father just chuckled and went to help Ichigo remove himself from Pantera’s affection. When Grimmjow finally got the orange head back he was bright red in the face and very flustered. “Well, at least she took it well.”

Ichigo spluttered, unable to say anything for a good minute whilst he calmed down. “Pantera’s very… affectionate.”

“You can say it you know.” He leaned close to Ichigo and whispered quietly so no-one else heard. “She’s bat-shit crazy.”

Ichigo looked affronted at this. “No she’s not! And don't talk about your mother that way!” Grimmjow just laughed, leaning down to place a kiss on his lips to pacify him. It worked and Ichigo made a small grumbling noise before grabbing a new drink.

Catching his mother’s eye Grimmjow grinned and winked at her as she eagerly gave him the thumbs up. It was actually quite freeing to be able to kiss Ichigo in front of them. A weight had been lifted from his shoulders and he wasn’t nervous anymore know that they knew. Isshin suddenly called that the food was done and as they sat down to eat Grimmjow kept close to Ichigo’s side and they both knew the other enjoyed it.

“So when’s the wedding?” Pantera asked and both of them choked on their food.

Really, what did an age gap matter anyway?


End file.
